


May We Meet Again

by HedaTheCommander



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Celebrities, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Songfic, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaTheCommander/pseuds/HedaTheCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a famous pop star. Lexa (Leksa) is an up and coming artist who captures Clarke's attention. Their managers Raven and Anya think it would be good for the girls to do a duet, but something more blossoms from their meeting. Follow their journey through tours and albums and heartbreak as these two women find love and make chart topping hits together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate You I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are based off of songs. Bold text is song lyrics, italics are flashbacks, and normal text is regular story plot line. Don't own any of the songs, I will occasionally put my own lyrics into a scene if I feel like it. You'll know because you can google the lyrics and nothing will come up, or I will note it at the beginning. Song for chapter one is "I Hate U I Love U" by Gnash featuring Olivia O'Brien.  
> Also, I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine :P

"Leksa! So great to have you here on 104.9 this morning, how are you?" The radio show host asked.

"I'm good, I'm good. Excited to release my new single for my debut album!" The brunette responded cheerfully. She was running on four hours of sleep and pure caffeine.

Her manager Anya had dragged her out of bed at an ungodly hour to give Lexa enough time to shower, visit her stylist, and stop for breakfast (coffee) on the way to the radio interview. Lexa was still getting used to the busy schedule of the pop star life as her career began to gain recognition. She was twenty four years old, graduated from Berklee with a dual major in songwriting and performance. Anya had discovered the woman on YouTube after a video of her acoustic performance of international pop star Clarke Griffin's song "Song For Someone Else," went viral. Once some heated negotiations were settled, Alexandria Woods, stage name Leksa, signed with Grounder Records. Lexa could deal with the stage name, but in no way was she compromising her style (in music and in clothing), and her sexuality. Anya had sniggered at this, rolling her eyes at the brunette's skinny jeans and plaid shirt. Lexa would've been slightly offended if she actually cared enough to apologize for who she was (she didn't).

26 year old Clarke Griffin was an international pop star, currently on tour for her third album "I Won't Accept That," after her first two albums "Moonshine," and "Like Hell I Do" launched her career. She has also been Lexa's celebrity crush since discovering the blonde's music for the first time during her freshman year of college. Lexa has been following the woman's career ever since.

"That's right!" The radio host exclaimed. "In fact, we would love to have you debut that song for us right here! Right now! We have a piano and everything! What do you say, Leksa? Care to give your fans a sneak peak of the song?"

"Well, I could never say no to my fans," Lexa teased.

Lexa situated herself behind the piano, rolled up the cuffs of her plaid shirt past her forearms, and cleared her throat.

"Okay, this is Leksa with her debut single "I Hate U I Love U" for the first time here on hot 104.9. Take it away Leksa!"

 

**_Feeling used,_ **

**_But I'm still_ **

**_Missing you,_ **

**_And I can't_ **

**_See the end of this,_ **

**_Just wanna feel your kiss_ **

**_Against my lips,_ **

**_And now all this time_ **

**_Is passing by,_ **

**_But I still can't seem to tell you why,_ **

**_It hurts you every time I see you_ **

**_Realize how much I need you._ **

_"Costia, you're drunk," Lexa stated as she carried the giggling dead weight up the steps to the hazel eyed girl's dorm room._

_"Yeah," Costia laughed, "But I still want to kiss you Lexie," she whispered to Lexa, like it was a secret she could never tell when she was sober._

_Lexa rolled her eyes and dug through her pockets to find the key to her friend's dorm room._

_Lexa met Costia their freshman year at Berklee and they immediately hit it off. So much so that you would swear the two girls were dating if you saw them together._

_"Okay, Boozy von Drunk A Ton, let's get you go bed," Lexa said, pulling the girl into her single room and guiding her to the unmade bed. Lexa could never stand how someone could roll out of bed and not even bother to tuck the comforter back in so it wouldn't get wrinkled, but she gave up on nagging Costia a long time ago when she realized the brown-haired woman was not going to change her ways._

_Lexa couldn't deny how beautiful the girl was. Her long, light brown hair cascaded over her left shoulder in perfect waves, reaching down mid-stomach when it wasn't straightened. The right side of her head was always perfectly shaved so that it had just enough hair for Lexa to run her fingers through without being awkwardly long and stupid looking. Her hazel eyes were a beautiful shade of gold, with dark brown flecks dotting them like diamonds. Besides her passion for theatre, Costia was also a very talented volleyball player. Needless to say, Lexa didn't mind going to her loud games and being surrounded by her obnoxious schoolmates as long as she got to see Costia in those shorts. She was a few inches shorter than Lexa, but the dynamic worked. Costia didn't know the deep feelings Lexa harbored for her, and Lexa would never admit them, too afraid to lose her friendship with Costia, even though it was slowly killing her on the inside._

_"Lexa, I wants cuddles," Costia pouted, eyes already drooping due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Her boyfriend of two months had broken up with her because he claimed she spent too much time around that "dyke bitch friend of hers." Costia dragged Lexa out so she could go drinking because she knew her best friend would keep her safe._

_Lexa gritted her teeth as she pulled off Costia's wedges and tight leggings. She grabbed an oversized shirt from the girl's drawer and carefully removed the tight top and bra Costia was wearing to slip the shirt over her head._

_"Mmm, you're so good to me Lex," the brunette smiled lazily as Lexa laid her down in the bed and tucked her under the covers._

_Costia was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Lexa sighed. She opened up the fridge to leave a bottle of water and Advil on the nightstand next to Costia's bed. She placed a tender kiss on the girl's forehead before quietly slipping out of the room and heading back to her own dorm at 2:47 A.M. Her morning class tomorrow was going to be a pain to get up for, but Lexa knew this was the price she paid when it came to her friendship (feelings) with Costia._

**_I hate you I love you_ **

**_I hate that I love you_ **

**_Don't want to but I can't put_ **

**_Nobody else above you_ **

**_I hate you I love you_ **

**_I hate that I want you_ **

**_You want her you need her_ **

**_and I will never be her_ **

****

_Lexa's phone vibrated against the bathroom sink as she washed her face getting ready for bed. It was a Thursday night 11 P.M., midsemester fall of their junior year. Lexa grinned as Costia's face lit up her screen._

_"Hello" she sang into the phone as it pressed against her ear and shoulder so that she could continue to wash her face._

_"Hello indeed," Costia sighed dreamily._

_"Good night?" Lexa smirked. After Costia's countless number of break-ups, the girl had decided that one night stands and party hookups were acceptable ways to avoid getting her heart broken._

_"Amazing Lex, you know that boy from our Improv and Interpretations class? He asked me out and Lex it was amazing," the brunette gushed._

_"You said that twice already, Cos," Lexa chuckled, hiding her disappointment._

_"Because it was. He was a total gentlemen. Picked me up on time, brought me gorgeous flowers, took me on a ride in his dad's old sports car, then we went ice-skating, he paid of course, and he held my hands the whole time because you know I'm terrible on skates, and when I tripped and accidently landed on top of him, we kissed and my god Lex! The lips on that boy," Costia sighed._

_"That's great, Cos, are you seeing him again?"_

_Costia completely missed the crack in Lexa's voice as she was too busy planning their next date to her silent best friend. Lexa merely nodded and "mmm hmm'd" into the phone, interjecting a "sounds great" or "he'll love that," emotionlessly into the phone when necessary._

_It was midnight when Lexa got off the phone with Costia. She couldn't even tell where her tears began and the water ended as she washed the pore cleanser off her face._

**_I miss you and I can't sleep_ **

**_Right after coffee and_ **

**_Right when I can't eat_ **

**_I miss you in my front seat_ **

**_Still got sand in my sweaters_ **

**_From nights we don't remember_ **

****

**_Do you miss me like I miss you? Fucked around and got attached to you_ **

**_Friends can break your heart too_ **

**_And I'm always tired but_ **

**_Never with you_ **

****

_"Lexa I can't wait for spring break!" Costia groaned into her textbook. "How come teachers always think it's okay to pile on the work the week before a holiday or vacation?" she whined._

_Lexa continued to highlight her paper, concentrating on the words in front of her unlike some people._

_Lexa was stressed to the max. She had midterms and performances coming out of her ass at the moment and she wanted nothing more for them to just be done and over with._

_"Yeah Cos, I know," Lexa sighed, still engrossed in her work._

_"You want to go get food with me? I could use a break?" Costia suggested, tossing her textbook aside and grabbing her wallet._

_"I really have to finish this paper by tomorrow Cos, just bring me something back," but of courses her stomach had to betray her at that moment and let out a loud rumble._

_Costia tugged on her arm and promised her that the paper would be there when they got back. Lexa finally relented, but only after Costia promised they would go to her favorite burger joint and share a large mint brownie sundae milkshake._

_The week came and went surprisingly quick for Lexa. She felt confident in her performances but that didn't stop her from worrying about her grades the entire spring break._

_Costia rode shotgun with her feet propped up on the dash, blowing on her red nail polish as the radio blasted Clarke Griffin._

_Lexa was decked out in her sunglasses, tank top, and jean shorts, bikini underneath, car packed full on their drive to the beach for spring break._

_Her fingers were tapping the steering wheel as she sang along to her favorite CD, Clarke Griffin's second album "Like Hell I Do."_

_"I'll never understand how you can listen to this, Lex, it's too mainstream for me," Costia complained, changing the station to some hip-hop/rap channel._

_Lexa gritted her teeth but didn't say anything as her friend continued to paint her nails in the front seat. It was their junior year, she wasn't going to waste the time they had together even though they had already planned on moving to New York and getting an apartment together after graduation next year._

_After the hour long drive, the girls finally arrived at their destination. Costia had booked a room at one of the resorts on the beach. Lexa pulled into a 15 minute parking spot and locked the car. She pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her head and smiled back at Costia. The searing sun hit her skin and she marveled at the prospect of rubbing tanning oil all over Costia's body. The girl's boyfriend had his own Spring Break plans and Lexa tried not to sound too excited when she told Costia they would have the best time, just the two of them._

_Costia checked them into the pirate-themed resort and the two college kids gladly accepted swords and eye patches from the front desk. They sword battled all the way up the elevator and in the hallway to their room. Parents gave them strange looks, some kids even filmed it for their snapchats, but Lexa and Costia were in their own little world, oblivious to everything else around them._

_"Arr! I will get you next time Hook," Lexa surrendered as Costia's sword was trapped between her arm and her side, "Now I must walk the plank. My fight is over!" Lexa died dramatically on the mat outside of their door._

_Costia giggled at her friend's antics and pulled Lexa up with her flexing biceps._

_Lexa tried to ignore the spark of electricity she felt on her skin whenever Costia touched her. She pecked her friend on the cheek as the girl dug out the key to their room. Costia stepped over the threshold first, and Lexa followed carrying both their bags. God she was whipped, she mentally chastised herself, shaking her head to rid the thought._

_The room wasn't overly fancy, they were college students after all, but it was beautiful. The walls were painted beige with silhouettes of pirates sparring, dancing, walking the plank, and in various other positions. There was one ship bed in the middle of the room with a treasure chest at the footboard and a barrel as a bedside table. The bathroom was gorgeous hardwood that matched the chest and barrel, there were two sinks, a toilet, and a luxurious tub with jets, four pulsing showerheads above it._

_"Wow," Lexa gasped, running her hand over the edge of the tub._

_"You think that's great, Lex, you haven't even seen the view yet!" Costia yelled from the porch._

_Lexa stepped outside and gasped. Their balcony was high enough that they had a full view of the beach and ocean. If they looked left, the boardwalk was strayed with people riding bikes and running midday. To the right was a park where kids were playing happily. Below them was the pool and hot tub, which Lexa made a mental note to cozy up to later._

_"It's beautiful, Cos, thank you," Lexa said hugging her friend._

_"Anything for you Lexa, I hate seeing you so lonely sometimes," Costia whispered in the embrace._

_"Hey, I date," Lexa complained pulling out of the hug._

_"Lexa, you haven't had a serious relationship since high school, I just worry about you, that's all," Costia cooed._

_"I know, Cos, I just haven't found the right girl yet," Lexa sighed._

_Costia smiled sympathetically as her thumb caressed Lexa's arm._

_"Okay, enough sadness," Costia declared, "Let's go to the beach!" she was already grabbing her stuff before Lexa could blink. Lexa just followed along and plastered on a fake smile._

_After soaking up the sun for a few hours, Lexa and Costia were starving. They decided to head back to the room and shower before going out to dinner and hitting the boardwalk._

_Lexa hummed quietly to herself as she straightened her hair while Costia was in the shower. Costia in a towel was something Lexa had seen many times before, but that didn't mean it was any less distracting as Costia emerged from the shower and winked at Lexa's reflection in the mirror._

_Lexa just shook her head and continued to straighten her hair, humming along to her favorite Clarke Griffin song._

_Lexa opted for a simple pair of high waisted acid wash denim shorts with a brown braided leather belt, a black v-neck, and black vans. She swept her hair out of her face and left it half braided, half down. She applied light eyeliner and coated her lips with fresh gloss._

_"Lookin Sexy, Lexy" Costia whistled from behind her._

_Lexa chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Ready to go?" she asked._

_"Always," Costia responded._

_"Let's go then, I'm starving," Lexa moaned._

_Costia rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry, Lex, I have no idea where you put it all."_

_"Good genes," Lexa teased with a wink._

_They walked the short distance to the boardwalk, hands brushing occasionally like they normally did. They chatted about nothing and everything, Costia occasionally pointing things out and commenting on them to Lexa as they walked to the middle pier where they could get the best pizza on the boardwalk._

_Lexa moaned when the hot cheese and sauce hit her tongue. God she loved pizza._

_She didn't even care that it was burning her tongue as she chewed happily._

_"Oh my god, Lex, they have fried Oreos! I've always wanted to try them Lex, can we get some please please please?" Costia begged as she spotted a sign for fried oreos._

_"Whatever you want, Cos," Lexa responded, not really caring about the oreos as she shoved her face with another slice of pizza. Costia chuckled, "You got a little. . . there," the pad of the brunette's thumb brushed against the corner of her lip as she wiped sauce from Lexa's face and swiped her tongue against her finger._

_Lexa blushed slightly, but continued to devour another slice._

_"I am so full," Lexa groaned, sitting back in her chair and holding her stomach lazily._

_"But Lex, you need to try a fried oreo with me!" Costia protested._

_"I can't," Lexa whined playfully._

_"Pweeeeaaaasssseeee," Costia pouted._

_Lexa groaned, sitting up begrudgingly, "Fine," they plucked an oreo, cheered to it, and sunk their teeth in._

_"Yuck," They both spit it out at the same time and reached for their drinks. After chugging their sodas, both girls burst into laughter and paid the bill._

_Costia looped her arm around Lexa's, enjoying the cool spring air on the crowded boardwalk. They walked to the last pier where most of the games were and Costia insisted Lexa win her something. Lexa argued that Costia was the athlete but Costia argued that Lexa was the brain, so Costia won Lexa a giant bear from playing basketball and Lexa won her a little minion from Despicable Me in the crane machine._

_Costia swung their hands back and forth between them as they walked along the beach, prizes attached to the outside of their hips. When they got parallel to their hotel room, Costia insisted that Lexa sit with her and gaze at the stars._

_Lexa opened her legs so that Costia could sit between them and lean against her. She wrapped her arms around the girl's small midsection and Costia's hands covered hers, sighing in content as the ocean waves lapped peacefully before them and the stars twinkled in the sky._

_Lexa yawned tellingly after about a half hour. Costia turned her head to peck her best friend on the cheek but her lips grazed against the corner of Lexa's lips accidently._

_Costia pulled back unsure, but her eyes flickered down to Lexa's lips. Then back up to her eyes. Then back down to her lips. Costia leaned in slowly, giving Lexa the opportunity to pull away if she wanted._

_When Lexa felt Costia's hot breath on her lips, she closed the distance and trapped Costia's top lip between hers._

_Lexa didn't see fireworks but her lips on Costia's pricked the hair on her arms. She moved a hand to cup Costia's cheek and turned her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Costia's tongue swept over her lip experimentally, and Lexa let it in eagerly. The shorter girl's hands tangled in Lexa's hair as she lowered the girl softly to the ground and molded their bodies together, passionate cries filling the empty beach in the night._

_Lexa woke in the morning feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. She stretched, cracking the joints in her body before looking around the room. She was naked, that much she knew, and there was a clothed Costia passed out on the floor snoring softly._

_Lexa jumped on her playfully, tickling Costia's sides knowing the girl hated how ticklish she was._

_"Okay Okay Lexa Mercy Mercy!" the brunette threw her hands up in surrender as she tried to control her laughter and heavy breathing._

_Lexa leaned down and placed a kiss on Costia's lips. Hazel eyes widened in shock and her hands came up to push Lexa's shoulders back gently._

_"Lex," she frowned, "Last night . . . that can't happen again. I have a boyfriend. It was a mistake. I don't love you like that."_

_Lexa's heart plummeted to her stomach. "Right, of course Cos, it was just a stupid mistake," Lexa tried to fake smile as she got up from the floor, leaving Costia there watching her sweep the room for her trainer's and a pair of running shorts._

_Costia just let her go. The smaller brunette slept on the floor for the rest of their vacation. Lexa spent the nights tossing and turning._

_Two weeks after Spring Break, they were back to their old selves as if nothing ever happened, but Lexa's heart was still in pieces._

**_If I pulled a you on you_ **

**_You wouldn't like that shit_ **

**_I put this reel out but you_ **

**_wouldn't bit that shit_ **

**_I type a text but then I_ **

**_never mind that shit_ **

**_I got these feelings but_ **

**_You never mind that shit_ **

****

**_Oh oh keep it on the low_ **

**_I'm still in love with you_ **

**_but your friends don't know_ **

**_If you wanted me_ **

**_You would just say so_ **

**_And if I were you_ **

**_I would never let me go_ **

****

_"I'll pick you up after class tomorrow, we have to go see that new movie and I've been craving a burger and shake," Lexa said as she folded her laundry. "Actually Lex, I think I'm just going to skip my classes tomorrow," Costia sighed into the phone._

_"Well then I'm skipping too," Lexa replied, not missing a beat. "Just means we get the theatre to ourselves."_

_"Lexa, you have had perfect attendance since the first day of freshman year. No way I am willingly going to let you skip your classes because of me."_

_Lexa scoffed but she knew it was true. "What's really going on Costia, you know you can tell me anything," Lexa kept folding._

_"I know, Lex, but if I tell you then you're definitely going to skip your classes and I don't want that. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Costia was trying to hold back her tears._

_"Well now I'm definitely skipping just to follow you around and see what's going on so you might as well just tell me babe," Lexa's tone was worrisome but compassionate._

_A sharp intake of breath was heard on the other line before the floodgates opened._

_"I'm. . . I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean for it to happen, it wasn't supposed to happen. . . I just. . . and then he just. . . and I'm not ready to have a baby yet Lex I can't. . . he doesn't know, and he doesn't need to," the brunette sniffed._

_"Wait, Costia, are you getting an abortion?" Lexa stopped folding._

_"Yes," came the tiny voice. Lexa had never heard her friend so scared, so small before. The two were usually very strong when it came to hiding their feelings._

_"Have you really thought about it Cos? Because we'll be graduated by the time you have the baby and we could still move in together and I could help you raise it Costia, we could be like a little family," Lexa pleaded._

_"I've made up my mind Lexa. I'm not keeping the baby. And you're not skipping classes tomorrow," the call ended abruptly and Lexa tried to call back three times but got no answer. She threw the phone frustrated into the pile of laundry and screamed into her pillow. Her roommate gave her a strange look as she came in but didn't say anything to the pissed off brunette._

_That night Lexa got little sleep. She spent the hours typing texts out to Costia and then deleting them before they were sent. She scrolled through her camera roll and admired the girl she once knew._

_Lexa finally sent a text when her phone was on one percent. "I love you."_

_"I know." Came the immediate reply. Lexa didn't even bother to plug her phone in after it died. She rolled over in bed and let her tears fall to her pillowcase._

**_I don't mean no harm I just miss you on my arm_ **

**_Wedding bells were just alarms_ **

**_Caution tape around my heart_ **

**_You ever wonder what we could've been?_ **

**_Said you wouldn't then you fucking did_ **

**_Lied to me that you're fucking fixed_ **

**_Now all my drinks and all my feelings_ **

**_they're all fucking mixed_ **

_A few days later, after Costia still hadn't answered a single one of Lexa's forty-six calls, the taller brunette finally marched right up to Costia's dorm and refused to go away until the smaller brunette opened up. Costia avoided her gaze, her skin was dangerously pale compared to her normal healthy tan, and her movements were slow, weak._

_Lexa held Costia as she broke down. The girl clung to Lexa's shirt with her hands as her small body shook and wailed. Lexa just held her, occasionally planting tender kisses on the girl's head. Eventually Costia cried herself to sleep in Lexa's arms but Lexa stayed with her until she woke up._

_Lexa made herself busy by tidying up Costia's messy room. The girl was unorganized as it was, but with the abortion the place had become unsanitary. She was going through a stack of mail when Costia woke up. An elegant envelope had caught Lexa's eye at the bottom of the stack. It was already opened so Lexa didn't feel so bad taking a peek._

_"Lucas is getting married, Lex," Costia's raspy voice made her jump._

_"I didn't mean to scare you," she said with a sad smile._

_"It's okay," Lexa said shaking her head, heart pounding against her chest, "I shouldn't have been going through your mail."_

_"It doesn't matter, I'm not going anyway."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't have anyone to go with, first of all. Improv and I broke up after he wanted me to keep the baby and I didn't. Which means my mom and all my other family are going to pester me the entire night about how "a fine young girl like me should have an upstanding young gentleman on her arm." Second, Luke and I haven't talked in years, I didn't even know he was in love with a girl, let alone about to get married to her. The wedding is a week away. I have school work to catch up on and nothing to wear and I honestly don't think I could fake being happy enough to be at a wedding right now."_

_"I'll go with you! Come on Cos, it'll be good for you. It'll give you a chance to reconnect with your brother and build your relationship up to the way it used to be. He wouldn't have invited you if you still didn't mean the world to him Costia. And I can run interference with your family and I'll help you with your school work and we can go shopping like we used to," Lexa rambled._

_Costia let out a small smile, "you mean me dragging you out so that I could buy the whole store and you could get one new plaid shirt that looks exactly like all the others you own," she teased._

_"Well duh!" Lexa smiled._

_Costia sighed, "Okay Lexa, why the hell not! Let's do it."_

_Lexa sat next to Costia in the middle of the seating. It was a beautiful outdoor wedding and there was not a dry eye in the house after the bride and groom shared their vows. Lucas looked so much like Costia, the only difference was his eyes were a light brown, but in the same paint swatch as Costia's hazel ones. His mop of curly brown hair was swept to one side, and his tan skin reflected the sun's rays like a mirror, his square jaw line was smiling so big Lexa thought it was going to get stuck like that forever._

_Lexa could sense the lightness in Costia's shoulders as the girls fell back into their familiar dynamic. Shopping had been a success. In the end, they ended up getting complimenting dresses, to which Costia teased that Lexa should've just worn a plaid shirt dress. Lexa probably would've if she could. She just loved flannel that much._

_Costia leaned on her shoulder throughout the ceremony. Her health was getting better and the color of her skin was starting to return to its normal state. Lexa occasionally stroked her hair and smiled down at the girl protectively._

_During the reception, Lexa greeted Costia's parents as her own. The two adored Lexa, sometimes more than their own baby girl, Costia's dad winked, and the small brunette just rolled her eyes._

_"I'm going to go get us some drinks. Dad, come with?" Costia asked._

_"Sure pumpkins, be right back," he said, kissing his wife's cheek and Lexa's forehead._

_"Lexa, it's so good to see you again, dear," Mrs. DeFacto said, "I'm glad you and my daughter are finally dating. I was starting to think the two of you were never going to realize your feelings! You make her so happy Lexa, she's better when she's with you," the woman smiled._

_"Mrs. DeFacto --"_

_"Lisa." "Right, Lisa, Costia and I aren't together. She doesn't feel that way about me," Lexa said with a sad smile._

_"Oh honey," Lisa cooed, wrapping Lexa up in a tight hug. "I am so sorry," she admitted, rubbing small circles on Lexa's lithe back._

_"Life goes on," Lexa sighed._

_Lisa was about to say something else but her husband and Costia were back, and the parents had to make their way around to other guests so Costia and Lexa sat down at an empty table._

_"What was my mom talking to you about?" Costia asked, taking a small sip of her drink._

_"Oh you know just school and my plans for after graduation," Lexa brushed it off._

_"Hmm," Costia agreed, "Hey, do you think that one of Lucas's friends is into me? He was staring at me the whole time and I think we have a connection."_

_Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think that's a good idea Cos?"_

_"Well, yeah Lex, I have to start living sometime. It's not like I'm just never going to have sex again because I've had an abortion. Lots of women do it, Lexa. This is exactly what I need right now. Don't wait up for me!" Costia pecked her cheek and was gone before Lexa even had the chance to protest._

_She sighed, looking around at all the happy couples on the dance floor, or having their own intimate conversations at other tables._

_Lexa took a seat at the bar and started a tab ("put it on the groom's" she told the bartender. she would apologize to Lucas later. right now, she just wanted to forget. and she did)._

**_Always missing people that_ **

**_I shouldn't be missing_ **

**_Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges_ **

**_just to create some distance_ **

**_I know that I control my thoughts_ **

**_and I should stop reminiscing_ **

**_But I learned from my dad that_ **

**_it's good to have feelings_ **

**_When love and trust are gone,_ **

**_I guess this is moving on,_ **

**_Everyone I do right_ **

**_does me wrong,_ **

**_and every lonely night,_ **

**_I sing this song._ **

****

_Costia got back together with Improv guy a month before graduation and she told Lexa that she was getting a place with him after school ended._

_"What happened to our plans Costia?! Have the past four years meant nothing to you?!" Lexa yelled. They were standing in Costia's empty dorm room, Costia's parent downstairs with the car ready to drive away from Berklee with their new graduate. Lexa's parents hadn't bothered to stay after the commencement. They just congratulated her and posed for pictures and told her they would meet her at home._

_"Of course they meant something to me Lexa! You're my best friend, but right now you're acting like a controlling girlfriend!"_

_"Well god forbid that Costia because I wouldn't be your girlfriend if we were the last two people on earth and you had to love someone in order to stay alive." "Don't you dare put this on me Lexa! You're angry and jealous that I'm in love with Jake and I will never be able to love you the way you love me!"_

_"You're right," Lexa sighed, shaking her head. "I was stupid to fall for you." "Lex, you're my best friend." "I can't be just friends, though Costia. We tried that. You let me make love to you on the beach during Spring Break junior year. You broke my fucking heart," Lexa seethed._

_"I never meant to!!" Costia yelled, "You know I never wanted to hurt you intentionally."_

_Lexa marched right up to the girl's face, her heavy breaths mixing with Costia's. "Then tell me you don't feel anything," Lexa closed the gap between her lips and roughly kissed Costia, so much so that she could taste the blood on the smaller brunette's lips._

_Costia shoved Lexa off and wiped her mouth, gaping at the blood smeared on her hand._

_"You're fucking crazy Lexa! Stop trying to force your feelings on me! I will never love you the way you want me to!" Costia cried._

_Lexa tried to wrap her arms around the girl "Costia, I'm so sorry I..."_

_"No, Lexa. Don't." She said holding the girl at arm's length, eyes closed and teeth gritted. A honk interrupted the girl's fight._

_"Costia, please, we can work through this," Lexa begged. "Don't go. Not yet." "I have to, Lexa. My parents aren't going to wait much longer. It's late. We both need sleep. It's been a long day Lex. Sleep it off. We can talk tomorrow. I just think that some time apart will do us good. Take care of yourself Lexa." Costia gave her a tight embrace and then left Lexa to cry on her own in Costia's empty college room._

_Lexa called first thing the next day. No answer. She tried again that night. Same result. She gave Costia some time for things to blow over and both of them to settle into their new lives now that they were officially college graduates. Lexa called again two weeks later. She called every day for two months until one day the robotic voice told her that the "number she is trying to reach is no longer available." Lexa fell apart. She threw herself into her summer job, working at an antique record store during most days and even late into the night. On the nights she didn't work, she cried. She didn't go out, she ignored all her friend's calls, most of them weren't even her friends in the first place, they had been Costia's. Lexa tried not to think about the girl but it was so hard on the nights when there was nothing to distract her from her thoughts. Even during the day, there were little things that reminded her of Costia and she pushed back her tears as customer's asked her if she was alright._

_She was running late for work one day and had nothing to wear because she had been neglecting her laundry for some time now. She was rummaging through her closet when she knocked over a hard, familiar object. She gently picked up her first guitar and scanned it for damage. She was surprised her parents had actually kept it for her. She sat in the record shop and strummed away, letting the lyrics flow from her head as she finally grieved over Costia._

_Lexa began to post covers on YouTube for fun, mostly of her favorite pop icon Clarke Griffin. She never thought anything would come out of it. But nearing the end of summer one day, Lexa had been wiping down the windows of the record store when an intimidating blonde woman named Anya barged in and offered her a record deal._

**_I hate you I love you_ **

**_I hate that I love you_ **

**_Don't want to but I can't put_ **

**_Nobody else above you_ **

**_I hate you I love you_ **

**_I hate that I want you_ **

**_You want her you need her_ **

**_and I will never be her_ **

**_All along I watch you watch her_ **

**_Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_ **

**_You don't care you never did_ **

**_You don't give a damn about me_ **

**_And all along I watched you watch her_ **

**_She is the only thing you've ever seen_ **

**_How is it you've never noticed_ **

**_that you were slowly killing me?_ **

****

**_I hate you I love you_ **

**_I hate that I love you_ **

**_Don't want to but I can't put_ **

**_Nobody else above you_ **

**_I hate you I love you_ **

**_I hate that I want you_ **

**_You want her you need her_ **

**_and I will never be her_ **

****

Lexa mentally patted herself on the back for finishing the performance without her voice wavering or her eyes spilling tears.

"Leksa that was amazing, just wow!" the radio host praised.

"Thank you. Hearing that means a lot to me. This song is very personal and I can only hope the fans connect with it as much as I do." "I'm sure they will," the host reassured, "Unfortunately Leksa, we're all out of time but I hope to see you here again. Can you just tell your fans about the release of the album real quick before you leave?" "Of course. The album is called "May We Meet Again." It will be available for pre-order tonight at midnight, and the track I just played, "I Hate You I Love You," will also be available for purchase or immediate download if you pre-order the album. Once again, in case you missed it the first time, I am Leksa, spelled L-E-K-S-A, and my debut album "May We Meet Again," will be available for pre-order tonight at midnight so make sure you stay up and buy it!"

"Thank you, Leksa, I wish you much success on your career and thank you again for being here today. This is hot 104.9 signing off."

Lexa and Anya shook hands with the radio host before making their way out of the building. Lexa rubbed her hands on her jeans nervously on the walk down to the car.

"How did I do?" she asked Anya. The blonde began to open her mouth, "Honestly" Lexa scolded.

"Well, I would've liked it if you had chatted more with the radio host, you know talked yourself up a bit. The fans don't really know who you are yet, Lexa. This is the time to show them who you really are and win them over with your charm. But the song was amazing. If I had heard it on the radio as a teenager I would've swiped Daddy's credit card and pre-ordered your album," Anya joked.

Lexa smiled at her manager gratefully, "Thanks, Anya, do we have anything scheduled for the rest of the day?"

"Not particularly, no. Why?" Anya asked as the car pulled out of the radio station's lot.

"Because I need a nap," Lexa groaned, resting her head on the back of the leathers seat and closing her eyes blissfully.

Anya chuckled beside her, quickly snapping a pic of the sleeping celebrity to post on Grounder Records' twitter with an announcement about the pre-order of Lexa's album. This girl's career was about to blow up, Anya just had a feeling.

 

†

 

Clarke danced around the kitchen of her hotel early in the morning. Even though it was an off day during the tour, her body was so used to being up early that naturally, she kicked the covers off and set out to make a fresh pot of coffee. She connected her phone to the portable speaker's Bluetooth and set it to a random station, one she hoped she wouldn't have to hear her own songs being played on. As much as Clarke loved being a star and being able to reach people through music, she had a line of humility. And besides, she had to hear her own songs every night when she sang them on stage. Other than that, she was just another every day woman who danced to the tune of her kitchen kettle and liked to discover new music.

Clarke drank her first cup of coffee peacefully, hands wrapped around her favorite mug as she sat on the kitchen counter and listened to the soft melodies crooning out of the speaker.

Her manager Raven emerged when Clarke accidently banged all the pans together trying to make breakfast.

Raven rubbed her tired eyes and yawned, taking a seat at the stool with a small smile for Clarke who handed her a cup of hot coffee.

The blonde was scrambling eggs and humming a catchy tune.

"Whatcha humming princess?" Raven asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Oh uh, just some song I heard on the radio a earlier," Clarke's frowned, "Never heard it before. But it's stuck in my head now."

Raven pulled out her phone, "I'll look it up. Do you know the title of the song?" "I think something like 'I hate you I love you'? I'm not really sure though."

Raven typed those exact words into Google and got a hit on the first response, a video of a 104.9 performance was uploaded just an hour ago. Raven clicked on the video and tilted her phone sideways to put it full screen. She cranked the volume as Clarke turned the stove on low and circled around to see the video.

A woman around their age sat at the piano in a plain plaid shirt rolled up at the forearms. Her long fingers grazed over the piano keys beautifully. Her eyes were shut as she sang, her entrancing voice complementing the tune of the piano hauntingly. Her long brown hair was swept to one side, flowing softly over her arm as she played. When the song was over, the woman opened her eyes to camera and Clarke's breath got stuck in her throat.

"She's gorgeous," Clarke stated in awe, thinking she's never seen eyes that green before.

"Yeah, she's really pretty, and her voice is so pure," Raven commented.

They watched the rest of the interview as the woman announced her debut album. Clarke rolled the name Leksa over her tongue a few times, liking the way it sounded before she realized the eggs were probably sticking to the pan by now. Raven laughed as she scrambled to try and save their breakfast.

Clarke pouted at the ruined eggs as she scraped them into the trash.

"Room service it is," Raven declared, snapping a pic of the pouting Clarke to upload to instagram, captioned "what happens when blondes try to make breakfast *monkey covering eyes emoji*"

After they ordered, the two girls made their way over to the white leather couch to find out more about the mysterious Leksa.

After discovering that the girl was twenty-four, a Berklee graduate, and a new artist under the label Grounder Records, Raven pulled up the label's latest tweet and laughed out loud at the pic of the sleeping brunette with the caption "Don't be doing this tonight at mid-night when you could be ordering @LeksaTheLesbian debut album #MayWeMeetAgain *Zzz emoji*"

"She's adorable," Clarke smiled looking at the picture over Raven's shoulder.

"Crush much princess?" Raven smirked.

"Pfft, nope," Clarke blushed, "Just admiring cuteness when I see it," she stated.

"Yeah okay," came the sarcastic reply. "We should contact her people actually. Your voices would sound great on a song together and that way you won't have to come up with an excuse talk to her!" Raven gushed like it was the greatest plan ever devised by man.

"No, nuh uh, not happening. I'm in the middle of a tour right now and she's just starting out her career. No way Jose. I'm not doing that," Clarke protested.

"NO. NO!" Clarke's eyes widened as she saw the malicious glint in Raven's eyes. Clarke leaped off the couch but Raven was quick to pin her back down and assault her with tickles.

"Stop, Stop! Raven," Clarke whined.

"Not until you promise to at least meet the girl, Clarke."

"Never," Clarke vowed.

Raven kept tickling the helpless blonde.

"Okay, okay, uncle! Uncle, Raven. I will meet the girl!" Clarke huffed.

Raven smirked triumphantly despite the glare Clarke was giving her as the blue-eyed woman tried to catch her breath.

"I'll get it!" Raven skipped to the door when the ball rang.

Clarke huffed again and blew her bangs out of her face. Once Raven had her mind set on something, there was no getting out of it. She was going to have to meet Leksa.

 

†

 

The pop star enjoyed her day off to explore the city, even though in the end she got bombarded by fans and had to sign autographs and pose for pictures for over an hour. She honestly didn't mind though, her fans meant everything to her. She woke up early again the next morning, unexplainably cheerful as she was every morning. She grabbed a banana and some coffee after her morning workout and shower before heading to sound check.

Raven had been watching Clarke's sound check absentmindedly for a few minutes until she knew she could slip away without the blonde noticing.

She punched the number from the business card in her hand into the phone and waited as it rang.

"Anya Forester from Grounder Records, what can I do for you?" came the voice. "Hi Anya, my name is Raven Reyes from Sky People Music Co. I'm calling to inform you that my client, Clarke Griffin, would like to have your client, Leksa, featured on one of her tracks for her next album."

"Let me get this straight," Anya began, "international pop star Clarke Griffin wants Leksa to do a song with her?"

"That is what I said," Raven chuckled, trying to ease the tension, "Clarke heard Leksa's song on the radio the other morning and she's been humming it non-stop since. Just hear me out. Clarke is an international pop star, Leksa is an up and coming artist with the talent to do great things. I think this benefits your client more than it benefits mine if I'm being completely honest. Leksa's fame could skyrocket overnight if people found out that she was a featured artist on the great Clarke Griffin's next album, soon to be the best one yet. What do you say? Can we at least set up a meeting to see if the two have enough chemistry for a song?" Raven crossed her fingers.

The wheels were turning in Anya's head. She ultimately had to do what was best for her client, and that meant agreeing for Leksa to meet her idol Clarke Griffin.

Anya sighed, "Okay, but I can promise nothing more than a meeting. How soon do you want it?"

Raven waited until after Clarke's show to break the news. Clarke had dragged her into the club and began downing shots when Raven shouted over the music "Don't get too drunk Princess, you have a meeting with Leksa tomorrow!"

Clarke choked on the alcohol, eyes wide at Raven's smirking face.

"What?" she screeched.

"Leksa is meeting you tomorrow in between sound check and your pre show meet and greet. I agreed to have her and her manager Anya flown out so that you two can meet and develop chemistry and produce a super awesome hit song with that chemistry. And then when you're thirty and married and expecting your first child with Leksa, you can thank me for setting up this meeting for you," Raven finished.

"You're crazy, Raven, I'm going to need way more alcohol if I'm going to be able to do this tomorrow," Clarke stood on the bar and yelled "Shots on me!" as she downed another four.

 

†

 

The blonde woke with an enormous headache.

"Why did I drink so much last night?" she groaned, flopping her face back into the pillow after reading the time on her phone.

She plopped two Advil into her mouth and gulped them down greedily with the water on her bedside table.

The cold water of the shower blasted her skin, effectively waking her up and making her body shiver to the bone. She lathered her hair with shampoo and played with the bubbles from her body wash like she was a five year old in the bath tub.

A knock on her door jolted her out of her Santa Clause beard.

"Clarke, we have to be at sound check in twenty, put your ass in gear," Raven chastised.

Clarke sighed and wiped away the bubbles, washing the shampoo out of her hair as the suds slid down her back and the warm pulsating water eased the tension in her muscles.

Her teeth were brushed, her hair hung in loose ringlets over her shoulders, she had on just enough make up to look presentable, and she wore dark blue skinny jeans with a simple white v neck as she strutted to sound check, inevitable coffee in hand.

When she could no longer see Raven eying the stage for flaws, she began to have some fun with her sound check.

"And I know when that hotline bling, that can only mean one thing. Ever since I left the city you, got a reputation for yourself now, everybody knows and I feel left out, girl you got me down, you got me stressed out," Clarke sang, lost in the music and swaying her hips in her best Drake impression. She didn't even realize that people had entered the room until Raven cleared her throat.

Clarke blushed like a teenager caught with her hand in the cookie jar. There was a tall blonde woman with a stoic expression on her face, looking almost bored.

Then there was Leksa. Leksa, her beautiful long hair swept away from her face in intricate braids. Leksa, her green eyes sparkling in the light. Leksa, her amused smile and raised eyebrow. Leksa, in her skin tight black leggings and blue and white checkered shirt. Leksa, looking at Clarke like a present on Christmas morning. Leksa.

Raven rolled her eyes, waiting as Clarke fumbled to put the microphone back in the stand and ascend down the steps to greet her guests.

Clarke stopped in front of Anya first, shaking the woman's hand and introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Clarke, nice to meet you," she greeted with a smile.

"I know who you are," came the cold reply, the woman's grip slightly making Clarke lose feeling in her hand.

"Right, sorry," Clarke said nodding. Her grin widened as she turned to Leksa.

The brunette's long, slender hand clasped in hers, sending electricity up Clarke's arm.

"Wow," Clarke breathed out.

"What! Is there a huge pimple on my face?!" Lexa panicked, her other hand coming up to rest on her forehead.

"No, no pimple," Clarke reassured, "You're just way more beautiful in person than I expected," Clarke complimented.

The edges of Lexa's ears tinted pink. "Th-thank you," she stammered shyly.

"Oh boy," Anya mumbled under her breath.

"Oh girl, actually," Clarke commented, "Leksa isn't into boys," Clarke said, winking at Anya, who rolled her eyes in response.

Clarke realized she was still shaking Leksa's hand and she released the grip, rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans and looking at Raven like "What do I do next?"

Raven, sensing the blonde's inner dilemma, turned to Leksa and Anya. "Well, it was nice meeting you Leksa. Anya why don't I buy you a coffee or something? I'm sure it was a long flight out," Raven suggested.

Anya nodded. Lexa and Clarke both watched as their managers disappeared along with her band members until it was just Clarke and Lexa. Alone. In a room together. With absolutely no idea what to do or say to each other.

Clarke gestured towards the stage, "Wanna sit?"

"Sure," Lexa agreed, still a little tense.

They seated themselves at the edge of the stage, feet hanging off, shoulders a good few inches away from each other. Lexa's feet were kicking her vans out in front of her. Clarke instinctively reached out and put a hand on Leksa's knee. Their eyes met. "Just relax, I'm not going to murder you or anything," Clarke joked.

Lexa un-tensed and let out a small giggle. Clarke made a mental note that it was her new favorite sound. She didn't remove her hand, and Leksa didn't want her to. It was an awkward reach though, so Clarke scooted over until there was only an inch between them now and her hand could rest comfortably on Leksa's knee.

 

"What do you think they're talking about?"Anya asked Raven as she sipped her coffee in Clarke's dressing room.

Raven sniggered, "They're probably not even talking, they're probably already making out. The sexual tension between those two could be cut with a sword. I don't know about your client, but Clarke was definitely eye fucking Lexa, undressing her, as soon as she realized she was in the room."

Anya rolled her eyes. "I hope not. Lexa cannot afford any distractions right now. She needs to focus on her career and building a reputation," she huffed.

"And what about you?" Raven's breath was suddenly on her lips as she husked the question.

Anya smirked, "Well, I never said I wasn't allowed distractions," Anya leaned over the brunette to put her coffee down, purposely brushing Raven's breasts with her arm as she did, before capturing the woman's lips in a heated kiss.

 

"Want to play twenty questions?" Leksa suggested.

"Sure," Clarke shrugged.

"Okay, you can ask first since I suggested it." "Okaaaayy," Clarke racked her brain. "What's. . . your middle name?" Leksa scowled playfully, "Out of all the questions, that's the first one you ask?" Clarke merely shrugged, "It can't be worse than mine," she teased.

"Oh I beg to differ," Leksa teased right back.

"Really? Because mine's Peanut?" Clarke huffed.

Lexa let out a loud, genuine laugh. Clarke pouted but enjoyed the view she got of the brunette's exposed neck as she tilted her head back in laughter.

"Peanut," Lexa stated in disbelief. "How did that come about?"

Clarke blushed, "Well, if it's any indication, I've been this same height since middle school. I was a really small baby to begin with, only six pounds even. But I had the chubbiest little cheeks according to parents. When the doctor asked my mom what they wanted on the birth certificate, my dad told them, very seriously, that I was to be named "Clarke Peanut Griffin," because I was, and I quote "Adorable like a peanut and my dad just wanted to nibble on my baby cheeks."

Lexa was trying to stifle her laughter as Clarke retold the story of her birth.

"Okay, Miss Leksa, let's hear your awful middle name story. What's your full name."

"Alexandria Meridith Woods, named after my grandmother," Lexa told her honestly.

Clarke's eyebrows furrowed. "That's it!" she exclaimed dramatically, "I tell you this big embarrassing story about my middle name and all I get is, "I was named after my grandmother," Clarke mocked, dropping her voice an octave to imitate Leksa.

"Well . . . yes?" Lexa asked.

"You're impossible, Leksa. I better not find that story leaked all over the internet, thank you very much," Clarke huffed.

"What would you do if it was, Clarke?" Lexa asked playfully.

"Well, I would just have to find out something equally as embarrassing about you and leak it all over the internet. Then we'd be even." Clarke stated proudly.

"And I'm the impossible one?" Lexa jabbed.

Clarke bumped her shoulder against Lexa's as she let out a small laugh. She had to admit they were getting along way better than she had thought.

"Okay, question nineteen, favorite ice cream?" Clarke asked.

Lexa licked her lips subconsciously, already lost in reverie about the mint chocolate chip brownie sundaes she used to get at her favorite diner in Boston. She told Clarke about the many midnights spent there getting brain freeze as she piled spoonful after spoonful of delicious cold paradise into mouth, awakening her taste buds.

Clarke reached out and pretended to wipe drool from Leksa's mouth, "You've got a little. . . " she teased. Lexa playfully swatted her hand away bumped the girl's shoulder.

"Maybe you can take me there sometime," Clarke said seriously, gazing into the green orbs staring back at her.

Lexa smiled, "I'd like that."

Their gaze was torn apart as Raven and Anya entered the room, silently taking note of how close the two women were sitting together and the hidden blushes of their skin.

"I take it you two hit it off okay?" Raven asked.

Clarke nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. Lexa cleared her throat and spoke up. "Yes, we managed to get along."

"Well, I hate to cut this little love fest short but Clarke we have to get you ready for your meet and greet. Anya and I have already exchanged numbers and I advise you two to do the same. We should keep in contact so that you two can find the time to write a song together between your busy schedules," Raven offered.

The two women pulled out their phones, handed them over, added silly names and contact pictures before handing them back.

Anya and Raven shared a look unknowingly as Clarke and Lexa did this. Clarke slid off the stage, her bare feet hitting the floor beneath her. She turned and offered her hands out to Lexa, who took them happily as she let Clarke help her down despite the fact that her legs were longer than Clarke's and she had no problem getting down on her own. Once down, Clarke wrapped the brunette up in a hug before doing the same to Anya, earning a laugh from both Lexa and Raven as the taller blonde stood awkwardly still in the embrace.

Raven walked the two Grounders out of the building as Clarke practically floated into hair and makeup, the stupid grin never leaving her face.

She pulled out her phone and texted Lexa "miss you already." The brunette smiled at her phone, typing out a quick "miss you too," before climbing in the car and closing her eyes in content.

 

†

 

The next two months were crazy busy for both women. Clarke was traveling around, doing shows almost every night and Lexa was doing promotions and performances once her album came out and charted fourth on ITunes. This however, did not stop them from calling, texting, facetime-ing, tweeting, you name it, every chance they got. Lexa found it incredibly easy to talk to Clarke, more so than anyone she had ever met before, and even her and Raven had formed a friendship considering she was practically glued to Clarke's hip sometimes.

With the last leg of the tour approaching, Clarke was glad to be ending back in the states. It also meant she got to see a certain green-eyed brunette.

**PeanutButterGriffinTime:** About to board my flight. Oh how I've missed *pizza emoji*

**LexaDsntDoBoys:** *Picture of Lexa in sweats in her apartment enjoying a big greasy piece of extra cheese pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms*

**PeanutButterGriffinTime** : Save me some! *Triple crying eyes emoji*

**LexaDsntDoBoys** : *snapchat of empty pizza box with caption "is it 2 late now 2 say sorry?"*

**PeanutButterGriffinTime:** you're taking me to get ice-cream sundaes my first day off

**LexaDsntDoBoys** : Can't wait. Have a safe flight, Clarke. Miss you.

**PeanutButterGriffinTime** : miss you too *expanding pink heart emoji*

Lexa smiled down at her phone and sighed happily. She was slowly falling for Clarke Griffin.

 

†

 

The next morning Lexa was on a very intense run on her treadmill when her doorbell rang. She paused her workout and cautiously peeked out the eyehole in the door. Anya would've texted if she was coming over and no one else was allowed onto the floor without Lexa's approval first.

Her worry was quickly replaced with a grin as she swung open the door to a very casually smug Clarke.

"Wow, Leksa," she teased, eying the girl up and down, "I'm so glad you dressed up for me."

"I would've gotten dressed up for you if I had known you were coming! What are you doing here Clarke?" Lexa asked excitedly.

The blonde shrugged, "It's my day off, and if my memory serves me correctly, I was promised ice-cream sundaes. Now let me in woman!"

Lexa stepped aside to let Clarke in. She barely had enough time to shut the door before Clarke's arms were around her waist, trapping her in a tight hug.

Lexa reciprocated the hug without hesitation, despite the fact that she was all sweaty and her running shorts and tank top didn't cover much skin.

"I missed you Lexa," Clarke whispered over her shoulder.

"I missed you too Clarke," Leksa grinned.

"Okay, make yourself at home. I just need to finish my work out and get showered. The diner doesn't open until 11 anyway. Try not to break anything," Lexa warned.

Clarke scowled playfully, "Hey, I don't break everything I touch!" she defended.

"That's right, just most things," Lexa teased with a wink.

"Go shower woman, you stink!" Clarke said giving Lexa a playful push. The brunette laughed in response and strutted back to her treadmill in the other room.

Clarke had been finishing up a twitter Q&A with her fans when Lexa finally emerged from the bathroom towel drying her hair. She tossed the towel into the hamper and grinned at the blonde immersed in her phone. Clarke had been helping Lexa with her social media side of interacting with her fans. The shy brunette had no idea how to even create a poll on twitter before she met Clarke.

As Clarke finished the last question, she called the owner of the diner, a good acquaintance of hers since she spent so many days and nights there during college, and warned the man that she and Clarke were coming and that she would like to reserve the diner for just themselves. The man, Artie, happily agreed.

"Ready to go?" Lexa asked grabbing her wallet.

"Yeah," Clarke smiled, "Let's go."

They put on their disguises and headed out into the crisp February air. As they walked to the diner, they chatted about Clarke's tour and some of the late night shows Leksa was on to sing "I Hate You I Love You."

Lexa held the door open for Clarke like the perfect gentlewoman she was, and watched as Clarke's face took in the old diner.

The floor was cement with red, navy, and white splatter paint all over it. The booths were classic red and well maintained, matching the stools at the countertop with the same pattern as the floor. The old man behind the counter smiled from ear to ear when he saw the girl who frequently visited his joint not long ago. She spent many nights talking to him about anything on the nights when she wasn't studying. Artie was in his late sixties, his wife had passed away a few years ago and his daughter was a grown woman with two kids who all lived in D.C. He had on his favorite checkered blazer on, and was wearing a paper hat with crown scribbled "Captain Artie" on it. Lexa grinned equally as wide when she saw the man. Her hand found the small of Clarke's back as she led them over to the counter.

"Artie it's so good to see you," she said, pushing through the swing door at the side of the counter to wrap the man up in a friendly embrace.

"Lexa, you haven't aged a day," he joked, his eyes lighting up at the girl's demeanor.

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully before pulling out of the hug.

"Artie, this is my good friend Clarke. Clarke, this is Artie, he's owned this place since 1972," Lexa stated proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Clarke," he said, shaking the blonde's hand.

"Likewise Artie. I love what you've done with the place," Clarke joked with a wink.

Artie let out a hearty chuckle, "I like this one," he said to Lexa.

"Yeah, me too," Lexa said grinning cheekily at Clarke.

Clarke blushed slightly at Lexa's comment. The brunette had turned back to Artie and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded as Clarke watched curiously. He smiled again at Clarke before disappearing into the kitchen. Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa but the girl just came back from around the counter and took Clarke's hand, pulling her around the diner to show her the jukebox and her favorite booth in the back.

Clarke laughed as Lexa showed her that one of her songs from her second album was in the jukebox mixed in with the classic 80's songs. Lexa pulled two quarters from her pocket and pressed Stevie Knicks "Edge of Seventeen."

"How did you know I love this song?" Clarke asked when they sat down opposite each other in a booth.

"I didn't," Lexa shrugged, "But when I worked in the record shop, Fleetwood Mac was always playing and I know you have a shirt from one of their concerts," Lexa reasoned.

"Very observant, Miss Woods," Clarke praised, earning a small laugh from the brunette.

They each colored a paper hat as they waited for their food.

"Okay, I have two double decker specials, and one Artie sized mint brownie milkshake for the lady and her friend," Artie declared, placing the food in front of Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke's eyes went wide as she saw the burgers and the milkshake that was bigger than her head with two straws sticking out of it.

"That milkshake is bigger than my head," she said in awe.

"Don't let it fool you kid," Artie stated, "Lexa used to down these babies on her own back in the day," he chuckled.

"It's true," Lexa said nodding, "Totally worth it. Thanks Artie." "Anything for my favorite customer, kid. Just holler if you need anything. Enjoy." Lexa moaned as she took a bite from her burger and chewed. Clarke understood as soon as she took the first bite of her own burger.

Her and Clarke ate in peaceful silence after that. Catching each other's eyes occasionally and grinning.

"Okay, last sip. Let's finish it together," Lexa said referring to the milkshake.

"Wait," Clarke said pulling out her phone, "Okay, now go." Clarke snapped a picture as Lexa and Clarke looked into each other's eyes, lips wrapped around the straws of the milkshake and silly hats in place.

She posted it on instagram with the caption "@LeksaTheLesbian sure knows how to eat ;) Thanks for lunch"

Lexa rolled her eyes but grinned anyway as the text came through with the picture and she saved it to her camera roll. Immediately their phones were blowing up with notifications and people were tagging them with the shipper name "Cleksa."

"We have a shipper name" Lexa stated in wonder.

Clarke chuckled, "It appears so."

"I'm going to miss you when you go back on tour again Clarke," Lexa sighed.

"Maybe you don't have to," Clarke countered. "You should come on tour with me."

"I don't. . ." "Just hear me out. You're album is number four on ITunes. I only have one opening act for this leg of the tour when I had two oversees. There's plenty of room on my tour bus for you to stay with me. The fans already love you, Leksa. Just think of it as a pre-tour and a way to promote your upcoming debut tour. It's only twenty shows Leksa. Please," Clarke pouted.

Leksa sighed, "I have to talk it over with Anya first, Clarke. But thank you for the offer," she said with a grateful smile.

"Always," Clarke promised. "Okay, I want to see this record shop you speak of. Let's get out of here."

The women said goodbye to Artie, promising to come back. And Lexa had left a more than generous tip on the table for the man.

Clarke platonically grabbed her hand on the way to the record shop and swung their arms back and forth between them like children.

Lexa's hand fit perfectly in Clarke's. A small blush crept up on her cheeks when Clarke first grabbed her hand. She admired how warm Clarke's hand felt in her own. They were comfortable with each other, in way she couldn't even explain. Clarke just seemed to understand Lexa on a deeper level. Lexa kept it hidden though, like she did with Costia. She vowed to herself that she wasn't going to let her feelings get in the way of another amazing friendship.

 

†

 

Anya had no reservations about Leksa joining the end of Clarke's tour for a few shows. Raven had already added Leksa into the line-up and ordered the merch to include Leksa's name for the remaining shows. Lexa too had sat down with a design team and created her own merch for the show. It would be expanded and carried over when she started her own tour later that year.

As Clarke and Lexa grew closer, so did Raven and Anya. They had been secretly dating officially for a week when Raven had gotten back to the states with Clarke. The smaller brunette had wanted to make it official but both managers agreed that they needed to talk to their clients about their relationship first so that their personal lives wouldn't interfere with business.

"I'm surprised our clients haven't torn each other's clothes off and confessed their undying love for one another yet," Raven teased into the phone.

Anya rolled her eyes, "You know you seem more interested in our client's relationship than their fans sometimes." "Hey just keeping it real, babe. Clarke hasn't looked at anyone the way she looks at Lexa since her first love in high school. I think they're good for each other. Lexa makes Clarke happy. And Clarke makes Lexa happy."

"You're right," Anya admitted with a smile. "Not only is Clarke good for Leksa's career, but they have something untouchable." "Is business all you ever think about woman?!" Raven joked.

"Only when I'm not thinking about you," Anya whispered.

"What are you doing right now?" Raven husked, picking up on the woman's tone.

"Getting naked for you," Anya husked right back.

"Be over in five," Raven squeaked and hung up abruptly.

Anya chuckled and tossed her clothes aside as she applied some lipstick and tousled her air for Raven. The look on Raven's face when she opened the door in just her red lingerie was totally worth it. She captured the brunette's top lip between her own and pulled her in by her shirt that was just as soon discarded as they explored each other's bodies with their hands and lips.


	2. Strange Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Strange Love" by Halsey. Inspired by the video of Alycia Debnam-Carey rapping and swaying her hips like a goddess. Look it up on YouTube, I am literally Alycia and Lexa trash.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" the voice persisted as a familiar weight bounced up and down on Lexa's hips.

"Five more minutes, Clarke," the brunette groaned, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Clarke kept bouncing, "No Lexa, we have to be at sound check soon. It's your first day on the tour!!!" Clarke sang.

"What time is it?" asked the groggy brunette.

"Seven," Clarke grinned proudly.

Lexa's eyes shot open. "Seven in the morning Clarke Griffin! How do you have so much energy," she mused.

"Coffee. Now get out of bed so I can get you some. I'll do my sound check first so you can wake up but you at least need to be there. Don't hit your head on the way out," Clarke warned as she climbed expertly out of Lexa's bunk.

Lexa sat up and immediately bumped her head, shooting a glare at the blonde trying to stifle a "told you so" laugh. Clarke noticed the pouty face Lexa was sporting and kissed the brunette's head, joking that a bruise was already forming.

Lexa rubbed her eyes tiredly as Clarke went to get her the coffee she was promised. The butterflies were already forming in her stomach, nerves, but also Clarke was adorable at seven in the morning and her skin was burning from where Clarke's lips had just been on her forehead. She maneuvered out of bed awkwardly, yelling out , "I'm too tall for this damn bus, Clarke." The blonde just laughed and promised Lexa she would work something out with Raven.

Lexa took a quick shower and dressed in casual jean shorts and a muscle tank top as Clarke browsed instagram and waited for the second batch of coffee to finish.

Lexa plopped down on the other end of the couch and sprawled her legs across Clarke's lap. The bus was already parked in the arena lot and the two were alone until sound check.

"I can't believe I'm about to do my first show tonight. It was only a few months ago I was just graduating college and working in a small town record shop," Lexa sighed.

"I know. I had that feeling when I first started touring, too. But it's not as scary as you think. It's just like any other performance except people are screaming and crying the whole time. You're going to do great, Lexa, don't doubt your talent," Clarke told her honestly, rubbing small circle's on the girl's shins.

"Thanks Clarke," Lexa said with an appreciative smile.

"Anytime, Lexa. Now let's get some coffee and head out." Clarke poured the coffee in two lidded cups as Lexa slipped her worn out black chucks.

Clarke chatted animatedly about the city as she gave Lexa a tour of the building and led her to sound check where Anya and Raven were already waiting for them.

"I'm surprised you got her out of bed on time Clarke, this one is a pain in the ass in the morning," Anya said, eyebrow raised at Lexa.

The brunette blushed sheepishly under Anya's gaze and shrugged her shoulders like "what can you do?"

Clarke chuckled, "You don't need to tell me," she winked at Lexa.

"Okay, whatever, so I hate mornings. Sue me. Can we get on with this already?" Lexa whined.

"Yeah, I'll run through a few songs, then we can do one together, then I'll help you with yours okay?" Clarke asked, handing her coffee to Lexa, who no doubt would drink Clarke's as soon as her cup was empty, which was about in two sips.

Lexa nodded and found her way to the second row of the arena to see what a fan would be seeing from that seat. It amazed her how everything came together for a five hour concert. The production team deserved way more credit than they were given, and Lexa would be sure to remember that for the rest of her career.

Lexa watched Clarke perform songs off her latest album, and some throwbacks to the first two. Her guitarist came out and they ran through half an acoustic number. Lexa was fully awake by the time Clarke invited her on stage with her.

"Okay, so I usually do a cover during each of my shows so I was thinking that maybe we could use these moments to test out how our voices sound on different songs so that when we write one together we know what we want it to sound like?" Clarke rambled.

"You want me to do the cover song with you?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah," Clarke grinned. "We can do any song you want," Clarke eased the girl's tension.

"Okay," Lexa grinned back. "Do your guys know 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift?"

Clarke's eyes lit up, she jabbed Lexa playfully in the ribs, "Well, well, Lexie, would've never pegged you as a Swiftie," she teased.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Clarke," Lexa teased back, "Hit it!"

They danced around stage and unspokenly choreographed a playful routine. The fans were going to love it. Raven and Anya had been giving each other looks as the two women danced around each other like it was something from a sixth grade talent show.

Lexa had turned to talk to the band but jumped when she felt a hand smack her ass and she caught a whiff of Clarke's perfume. She turned to glare at the offending blonde but Clarke just kept walking like she did nothing wrong. Lexa wouldn't admit it, but Clarke's playful gestures were really helping her let go of her nerves.

Lexa ran through a few songs from the album she had decided she wanted to perform and she got used to the big black piano with her logo on it to play "I Hate You I Love You."

Clarke watched proudly from the seat Lexa chose in the audience as Lexa naturally owned the stage and her voice carried beautifully around the stadium. She took a brief video and some selfies for her snapchat story, using the filter her tech team set up for the concert that night. She was Clarke mother fucking Griffin and she fucking loved it.

The two singers headed back to the tour bus as their managers ran and grabbed lunch. Lexa frowned at the salad but ate it along with a wrap and soup as everyone else just ate their salads. Clarke had never seen a single person eat so much food before. Except for Finn, but he was a grown man and Lexa was. . . Lexa. She told Clarke that she was going to make her start going on runs with her but Clarke denied, saying there was no way in hell she was even going to run two miles with Lexa, let alone four and half at least twice a week. That didn't mean she couldn't appreciate Lexa's long legs and toned abs though, bless those runs, Clarke mentally praised.

 

†

 

It was about an hour before Lexa had to go on stage and she was freaking out. As soon as she was done make-up and wardrobe she barged into Clarke's dressing room without even knocking.

"I can't do it. I can't do it, Clarke. I'm going to mess up or throw up or worse, not do anything and just freeze on stage. Oh my god Clarke my career will be over before it even starts and everyone will laugh at me and I will be an embarrassment to singers everywhere! I should probably just move to Russia now and go into hiding," Lexa rambled.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Lexa look at me," Clarke stated calmly as she rubbed circles on Lexa's biceps with the pad of her thumb.

Nervous green eyes anxiously looked into Clarke's. The blonde kept rubbing circles on Lexa's arms as she finally calmed down staring into Clarke's bright blue eyes.

"Come on, sit down," Clarke said, guiding her to a couch. Clarke pulled Lexa into her, letting the brunette's head rest on her collarbone but careful not to smudge her make-up.

"You, Alexandria Woods, have nothing to worry about. The fans absolutely adore you. And I have full confidence in you. You have a gift Lexa, and you get to share it with the world, same as me. Want me to let you in on a little pre show secret?" Clarke grinned.

Lexa nodded, genuinely curious. She watched as Clarke opened a drawer in the vanity and pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of Vodka.

She set them on the coffee table and topped off the shot glasses.

"It's just a little liquid courage to ease the nerves and put that kick back into your blood. Raven did this with me on my first show and I've been doing it ever since," she handed Lexa a glass and they cheered to Lexa's first show, and many more to come, tossing back the liquid.

"Okay, Leksa the fierce warrior, let's go watch the first opening act," Clarke pulled Lexa up and interlaced their fingers as she led them to the wings of the stage.

 

When the first opening band finished their set, Clarke was handed a microphone and Lexa watched curiously as Clarke strutted on the stage and greeted the crowd.

"What's up San Francisco, how ya'll doing tonight!" she grinned.

The crowd roared in applause and cheers. So many "I love you Clarke Griffin 's" and "Marry me Clarke 's" were shouted. Clarke let it all pass through her body in waves. She was used to the adoring fans chanting her name, the fidgeting brunette in the wings, however, was not. She didn't tell Lexa she was going to be the one to introduce her, and she smiled genuinely at Lexa's wide, surprised eyes.

"San Francisco I can't tell you how happy I am to be back in the states eating real pizza!" Clarke yelled, earning another uproar from the crowd.

"Okay settle down, settle down. We have a very special treat for you all tonight. Please welcome to the stage a good friend of mine and an even more amazing singer, LEKSA!!!"

Lexa nervously walked out to the middle of the stage, she eyed the crowd hesitantly while chanting in her head, "Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip."

Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa's waist when she was close enough and saw the brunette relax a little beneath her touch. "Give them hell," Clarke whispered in her ear. With a peck on the cheek, Clarke was gone and Lexa was left on her own on the stage.

She took a deep breath then raised the mic to her lips.

"San Francisco, my first ever live tour, let's make this a night to remember, yeah?!" and just like that, Lexa was in business. Everything else came natural.

She was surprised at how smoothly her first set went. The crowd's energy was a buzzing she had never felt before. It felt like she was on a high she was never going to come down from, and she wanted to be addicted to it. Her body flowed through all the movements effortlessly and her voice was strong and unwavering. She was even surprised when she looked out at how many people were already wearing her designed merch and singing along to the songs from the album. She ended with "I Hate You I Love You," and practically floated off the stage into Clarke's open arms.

"You killed it, Lexa. I'm so proud of you," Clarke whispered. Despite the cheers from the crowd still in her ears, it was all Lexa heard.

"Thank you Clarke," she said pulling back, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well duh," Clarke rolled her eyes, "I'm awesome!" she boasted.

Lexa rolled her eyes right back, "And ever so humble," she stated sarcastically.

"Hey," Clarke smirked, "Just keeping it real." "Wouldn't have it any other way," Lexa grinned.

Lexa rambled on and on about how it felt to be on stage and Clarke listened eagerly as the sets were switched. She noted the way Lexa's eyes lit up as she talked. She could feel the vibes ringing in Lexa's bones as she swung her and Clarke's arms back and forth between them.

Raven caught her attention and signaled it was time for Clarke to go on. She kissed Lexa's cheek again and grabbed her mic on the way out. Lexa watched dreamily as Clarke's ass swayed on stage. Yep, she was definitely in too deep.

 

†

 

Lexa was still buzzing by the time Clarke's set was over. Their cover duet was a huge hit. The brunette was sure it already had over a million views on YouTube. Clarke led her back to her dressing room and she began throwing clothes off the rack.

"We are going out to celebrate, come find something hot," Clarke grinned.

Lexa found a skin tight black dress that went to her mid thigh, it would've been knee length but it was fitted to Clarke's body type so it was a little short and it was a little loose around the breasts but that gave it character and somehow it worked on Lexa. Clarke picked an equally tight light blue dress, it had a deep v-neck cut, showing off an ample amount of cleavage, and it hugged her hips snug.

Lexa rolled her eyes as Clarke pulled her past the bouncer into a throbbing lesbian club. The bass from the speakers was booming, and there was a DJ set up on the top ring of the club. The dance floor was packed with sweaty bodies and couples making out. A few girls lingered at the bar, flirting or spilling their guts to the bartender and crying over an ex, clearly already drunk.

Clarke told Lexa to find a table as she went up to the bar and ordered two long island iced teas. They had another show the next night so Clarke knew better than to get too drunk but she wanted to feel the effects of the alcohol and she wanted Lexa to feel them too. Lexa was trying to fend off a short muscular butch when Clarke came back to the table and told the girl to scram.

Lexa smiled at her appreciatively. If she were back in her college days with Costia, she would've let a girl talk her up, buy her a drink, and maybe take her home for a night if she was cute. Now, Lexa didn't want anyone but Clarke. Which is exactly why she was suddenly very tense again.

Clarke's side was pressed up against hers, silently warning off any attractors that Lexa was off limits. They sipped their drinks and Lexa allowed her muscles to loosen with the help of the alcohol. Clarke had been watching some couples dance and she waited patiently for Lexa to sink into the drink. They both downed the iced teas fairly quickly and Clarke invited Lexa to dance with her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Clarke, I can't dance," Lexa protested.

"Then I'll teach you. You're not getting out of this Woods," Clarke promised, offering her hand to the stubborn brunette.

Lexa knew there was no way she was going to win this argument. She groaned as she let Clarke's hand pull her up and lead her to the middle of the dance floor packed with gyrating women.

Clarke let loose. She had her hands tangled in her hair and was rolling her hips around to the beat. Lexa looked extremely uncomfortable. She was trying to leave space between her and Clarke's bodies, so she swayed awkwardly and glared at everyone who kept bumping into her.

The song changed and Clarke yelled over the music "You need to loosen up. Just feel the beat and go with it." Lexa tried, she really did, but she ended up making even more a fool of herself. Clarke thought it was adorable but no way she was going to spend the rest of the night letting Lexa dance like that. She maneuvered around so that she was behind the brunette and firmly grabbed her hips. Lexa's head whipped back to look at her like she was crazy.

"Just relax Lex," Clarke whispered. "Trust me." Lexa nodded and let Clarke's hands move her hips to the song. Her body started to pick up the movements and she relaxed into Clarke's touch.

_Got my girls in the club_

_You know we don't give a fuck_

_Give my body all your love_

_It's just me you and our lust_

_Pour a shot then drink it down_

_Let your ass drop to the ground_

_Come on open up your mouth_

_You know I love hearing those sounds_

Clarke sang seductively into her ear. Lexa didn't know if it was the alcohol or just Clarke's breasts pressed into her back but suddenly she had no control over her body and she was grinding her ass into Clarke's center, hands in her hair exposing her neck as she closed her eyes and let go of all reservations she had.

Clarke still had her hands pressed against Lexa's hips and she was holding back moans as the brunette's ass rolled against her center. Their breathing was heavy and Clarke's eyes were clouded with lust. She couldn't see Lexa's eyes but she could only hope that they held the same fate. Clarke got brave and let her hands wander down to Lexa's thighs, thumbs burning against the skin just below the hem of the black dress.

Lexa pulled away immediately. "I need to go to the bathroom!" she shouted and took off running towards the ladies room.

Clarke sighed, angry at herself for scaring off the brunette. She thought she had read the signs right. The past few months with Lexa had been incredible. The brunette was obviously gorgeous, but she was also just a dork, and she was funny and talented and Clarke wanted to know everything there was to know about Lexa. She wanted to know about Lexa's childhood, wanted to hear the first song she ever wrote. She wanted to hug the brunette constantly, it's like they couldn't go minutes without touching each other. She wanted to braid Lexa's hair before bed so that her curls wouldn't get unruly in the morning. She wanted to wake up to Lexa's groggy voice and morning breath. She wanted to kiss Lexa.

She wanted to kiss Lexa. Shaking her thoughts out, the blonde realized that Lexa still hadn't come back from the bathroom yet. She was relieved to see that there was no line so she pushed the door open immediately. Lexa was gripping the sink, knuckles white, and gritting her teeth, purposely avoiding Clarke's gaze.

Clarke swept the floor of the stalls with her eyes then locked the door when she realized she and Lexa were alone.

"Talk to me, Lexa," Clarke said, still standing respectfully by the door.

"I can't do that, Clarke," she whispered, still refusing to meet the blonde's eyes.

Suddenly Clarke was in her personal space and had her back pinned against the sink.

"Then let's not talk at all," Clarke whispered.

When their lips met, it was dynamite. Clarke could taste the alcohol and Lexa's lip gloss and it made her head spin. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and pulled the girl flush against her own body. They kissed rough. Lexa's lips bruising under Clarke's. Their tongues met in a fight for dominance. It was like Clarke couldn't get her tongue far enough down Lexa's throat.

The blonde pulled back first, breathless. "Let's get out of here," she husked, seeing pure lust in Lexa's eyes.

The paparazzi were swarming the exit as the two women left hand in hand. Clarke was trying to push the paparazzi out of the way and Lexa was shielding her face with her free hand. Not that it made a difference, they would be on the cover of every magazine tomorrow morning. Right now, neither of them seemed to care. Clarke made it to the black hummer and practically pushed Lexa inside. The brunette was not used to being swarmed by crazy fans or even crazier paparazzi. Her eyes were wide and her pulse was erratic. The driver asked Clarke where to and she just said hotel, her eyes focused on the panic stricken Lexa.

She turned her whole body to face brunette and had both her hands resting calmly on Lexa's thigh. A hand came up to cup Lexa's cheek and she turned her eyes to meet Clarke's reassuring gaze. She captured the blonde's lips in a softer kiss this time. They molded into each other and sighed contently.

Clarke's driver was as kinsey six as Lexa, so she trusted him to keep his eyes on the road and not perve at the women making out in the backseat from the mirror.

Lexa pulled at the back of Clarke's thighs until the blonde was seated in her lap, dress hiked up dangerously around the top of her thighs. Clarke had one hand gripping the back of Lexa's hairline and the other pawing at a breast outside Lexa's dress. Lexa's hands could not keep still. They were on Clarke's thighs, then her hips, then her breasts, she needed more.

The driver cleared his throat, letting the women know that they were outside the hotel. Luckily most of the fans assumed she was going back her tour bus tonight so there were no swarming fans or paparazzi. Clarke and Lexa composed themselves briefly to make a one night reservation until they got to the elevator and were feverishly all over each other again. Lexa had Clarke pinned against the back elevator wall, a leg between her thigh that Clarke was grinding against as Lexa left a wake of hickeys up Clarke's neck.

Clarke fumbled with the room key as Lexa's hands pinched her ass. Their dresses hit the floor as soon as the door was shut. Lexa took Clarke against the door with her tongue. Then Clarke led Lexa to the bed where she made her cum twice with her fingers. Clarke was still so turned on so she spread the brunette's legs as far as they would go and began to rub their swollen, dripping sexes together. Lexa moaned loudly, hands gripping the sheets, as her body met Clarke's and she stared at her with primal eyes. Clarke growled at Lexa below her, letting her know that this body was hers. Lexa came first, but Clarke was quick to follow. They rode out their highs, breaths panting and bodies covered in sweat as Clarke collapsed beside Lexa.

Clarke's hand slid out to intertwine her pale fingers with tan ones. Green eyes met her own,

"Should we talk about . . . this?" Lexa said, gesturing between their naked bodies.

Clarke gulped. "I really like you, Lexa. And I want to date you."

Lexa grinned a megawatt smile. "I want to date you too, Clarke."

Clarke smiled back lazily. "In the morning, though. I need some sleep." They kissed one more time and drifted into a blissful sleep as Clarke wrapped her body around Lexa.

 

†

Clarke's phone was on five percent miraculously but she wished it was dead as it went off again and again and again. Lexa grunted unhappily and told Clarke that if she didn't pick up her phone, she was going to smash it into a million pieces.

Clarke groaned and didn't even bother to look at the caller ID before answering. Raven's booming voice yelled through the phone and Clarke held the offending object away from her face.

"Clarke asshole Griffin where the fuck are you! I came to your bus this morning to tell you that all the tabloids caught you and Lexa holding hands and leaving a club last night and you weren't freaking there!!"

"Raven please stop yelling," Clarke mumbled. "I am fine. Lexa and I are at a hotel." Lexa was more awake now and patiently gazing at Clarke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND LEXA ARE AT A HOTEL!!!!!!!! Clarke I swear to god if you and Lexa banged last night I will threaten to kick her of the tour."

Lexa pushed herself up immediately and grabbed the phone from Clarke's hands. She was not losing the girl after she just got her.

"You listen to me and you listen good Raven, Clarke and I are dating. Let the tabloids say what they want. I'm not afraid to go public. You can't kick me off Clarke's tour. That's up to Clarke, but the way she was screaming my name last night I'd say that's the last thing she wants to do. Give us time to get ourselves together. You can scream at us when we come back," Lexa spat, hanging up the phone and tossing it off the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said to Clarke.

"Don't be, that was hot," Clarke husked, pushing Lexa back down to the bed and going another round.

The two still couldn't keep their hands off each other as they showered and dressed in their clothes from the night.

Clarke used the hotel phone to call her driver and take her and Lexa to Raven's hotel.

They sighed nervously as they descended the elevator and knocked on Raven's door.

Clarke expected Anya and Raven to be pissed, but instead the managers pulled them in eagerly and smirked at their attire and nervous expressions.

"That's $100 bucks babe, pay up," Raven stated smugly at Anya.

"Wait, I'm sorry, just what?" Clarke asked.

Anya wrapped an arm around Raven's waist, "We're dating and we bet on when you two would finally get together," the blonde said simply. Ever a woman of many words that Anya was.

The singers' jaws both hung open, and Raven and Anya just laughed.

"Oh please, you two were about as subtle as cats in heat," Raven joked.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and blushed. God she is so beautiful, Lexa thought.

Clarke kissed her cheek and pulled Lexa out of the room to change and plug in her phone and make out some more.

Raven and Anya ignored the moans coming from behind the door as they made out as well in between making breakfast.

"How do we want to announce these two?" Anya asked as Raven put the muffin tray in the oven.

"Ellen?" Raven suggested.

"No way, too cliché," Anya argued. "How about. . . what if Lexa was Clarke's date to the Grammy's next week?"

"Babe that's genius," Raven eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"I know," Anya stated smugly. Raven rolled her eyes but kissed her anyway.

 

†

 

They traveled from city to city in the span of a week. Lexa slowly eased into the life of touring. She still got nervous but spent every pre show in the blonde's dressing room, cheering to the night and maybe making out a little (a lot). They each flied through their routines and got handsier on stage during their duet. All the pent up sexual frustration would be gone as soon as Clarke was dragging Lexa back to the tour bus and taking her wherever they ended up.

Lexa woke up when she felt that familiar pressure of soft lips against hers. She tried not to smile into the kiss but failed miserably. Giving up, she opened her eyes to be met with Clarke staring back at her as she straddled Lexa's midsection.

"Morning beautiful," Clarke grinned.

"I could say the same to you gorgeous," Lexa returned, leaning up to capture Clarke's lips and drag the blonde back down on top of her. Her hands met the warm skin of Clarke's lower back but Clarke pulled away.

"As much as I would like to stay in a sex induced coma with you all day, we have a lot to get done. The Grammy's are tonight," she smiled excitedly.

"You're right," Lexa sighed, "But can we like, make out in the shower?"

Clarke chuckled. "Are you secretly a twelve year old boy Lexa? You're such a bad influence on me," Clarke joked as she stripped on her way to the bathroom.

"Was that a yes?" Lexa called out. The laugh she received in response had her bounding out of bed and stripping her own clothes as she followed Clarke into the shower.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" Clarke asked. Her fingers massaged Lexa's scalp calmingly with shampoo as the warm water beat down on their skin.

"A little," the brunette admitted. "Are you?"

"I'll be fine as long as you never leave my side," Clarke quipped.

"You're so cheesy Clarke," Lexa leaned further into the blonde's comforting touch.

"Would you rather me be a jerk baby?" Clarke teased. The saliva in Lexa's throat got stuck and she subconsciously took a step forward away from Clarke.

"What did I say?" Clarke asked.

Lexa turned to face the blonde, hair still soapy, arms clutching over her chest protectively.

"You called me baby," Lexa stated.

"Do you not want me to call you that? I'm sorry Lexa, I just assumed that now that we're a couple that you would be okay with pet names but I should've--" "Baby is fine, Clarke," Lexa cut her off with a kiss, "But anything sickening like Sugar Cookie or Sweetie Pie Unicorn is not allowed. I have a badass reputation to upkeep you know Griffin," she teased.

"You're just a big softie Sweetie Pie Unicorn, and you know it," Clarke grinned smugly. The brunette rolled her eyes, "But like, only for you," their lips met in a deep kiss. Clarke backed Lexa up against the back of the small tour bus shower and tried to kiss the exposed tan neck but she coughed and sputtered as she accidently swallowed some of the shampoo from Lexa's long hair.

"Let's get this washed," Clarke grimaced as Lexa tried not to stifle a laugh between her concern for her girlfriend.

 

Clarke was on the phone with Raven the entire car ride. Lexa's leg bounced impatiently beneath her dress as the driver took them to the awards show. Lexa was nominated for two categories: Best New Artist and Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album. Clarke, of course, was nominated for many: Best Album Notes (take that Taylor Swift!), Best Remixed Recording (Ft Skrillex), Best Short Form Music Video, Song of the Year, and Best Pop Solo Performance.

Lexa was dressed in an elegant white gown. It draped over her right shoulder and swept across her chest tightly. The dress hugged her abdomen but then flowed out around her hips and legs, the left leg with a high slit to show off her long legs. The back cut just below her shoulder blades and flowed into the shoulder strap. Around the middle was a gold jeweled waist about an inch thick with different sized gems. Lexa wore a gold cuff around her right arm above the tribal tattoo that she got in high school after she read the Great Gatsby. She had thought about getting the quote tattooed on her back but the tribal tattoo caught her eye and it represented that life is like ocean waves, people will come and go but Lexa was a firm believer in reincarnation. She wore black knee high warrior style gladiators. The tips of her nails were painted black to match and her cat eyeliner worked well with the smokey eye and devil red lipstick.

Clarke wore a deep red strapless bra top. The skirt matched the color of the top. It was sewn into white silk boy short style underwear that reached the top of Clarke's thighs. The back of the skirt flowed like a cape down the back of Clarke's leg but the front was completely open so that her legs were exposed and accentuated by the black Louboutin pumps she wore. Her make-up was natural and light and her hair was down in loose ringlet curls. The look was completed with a string of white pearls around her neck. They each held contrasting clutch purses; Lexa's red, Clarke's gold.

The driver circled around the car to open the door, Clarke stepped out first and turned to offer her hand to Lexa. The brunette gripped her hand for reassurance and Clarke smiled that charming smile of hers. She had watched the Grammy's on TV and seen the red carpet shows but being at home and seeing it on TV was way different than being there in person. Lexa looked around in awe at all the celebrities around her. She let Clarke lead her to the red carpet past all the press and yelling reporters. They posed for pictures both individually and as a couple. Clarke's hand on the small of Lexa's back gave her the confidence she needed as the two walked up the steps to be interviewed by Ryan Seacrest.

"Clarke Griffin and Leksa, so nice to see you two here tonight. Ladies, you look beautiful," he greeted. Clarke was actually taller than the man with her heels. Lexa liked to tease her that there was no one shorter than Clarke but the woman always remarked that "the short blondes have more fun." In reality, she wasn't as short as everyone made her out to seem but Lexa was naturally tall and they were perfect height for each other when they were wearing unmatching socks on the tour bus.

"Thank you, Ryan, you don't look half bad yourself," Clarke joked. She could tell Lexa was still sort of tense with her hand around her waist. The brunette wasn't nervous about coming out to the world that she was dating Clarke Griffin (even though she was going to get some very angry phone calls from her parents afterwards because she hadn't even told them yet), but more so the show itself was scaring her.

"Well, I try," the man chuckled, "Are you ladies here as friends tonight or. . .?" "No Ryan, Clarke and I have been together officially for a week. We're still trying to figure things out and see where this goes but I wouldn't want to be at my first award show with anyone else," Lexa smiled.

"I paid her to say that last part," Clarke winked and kissed Lexa on the cheek.

"She's kidding," Lexa rolled her eyes.

"You two are adorable. Clarke is it weird that you're here with your girlfriend while your ex Finn is here with his new girlfriend?" Ryan asked.

The grip on Lexa's waist tightened just the slightest and Clarke gritted her teeth. "No Ryan," she faked a smile, "We had a mutual break up and I'm glad Finn is happy. Tonight I just want to focus on my nominations and my breath-taking girlfriend."

"Right, of course ladies. I wish you all the best of luck on your nominations but I think I see Meghan Trainor coming this way," he hinted.

"Thank you Ryan. We should be getting to our seats anyway, let's go babe," Lexa encouraged.

Clarke's hand in hers was gripped tight as she lead them to their seats. The blonde was gritting her teeth and lost in thought the whole way so Lexa didn't push her. Because she had been following Clarke's career when she was just a fan girl, she knew that her girlfriend had been in a serious relationship with actor Finn Collins. They dated for two years but then had a mutual breakup. They blamed in on their careers and their busy schedules but Lexa was starting to get the feeling that there was more to the story judging by her reaction when the man was brought up. Lexa patted her thigh comfortingly and blue eyes met green.

"Talk to me, Clarke," she whispered amongst the chaos of mingling celebrities.

Clarke toyed with their intertwined hands as she tried to find the words she wanted to say.

"Finn and I, I'm sure you know that we dated for two years," she waited for Lexa to nod her head, "And we said that we ended on mutual terms but the truth is. . . the truth is Finn cheated on me. I was trying to be a good girlfriend bringing him dinner on set because we hadn't seen each other in a while but I walked in on him banging his co star in his trailer. I know it's been a year and a half since it happened but I was really torn up about it. I loved him, you know. He was really sweet at first and it wasn't hard to fall for him head over heels. Now I just feel bad for the poor girl who he's with now. She probably has no idea what he did. Once a cheater, always a cheater. But let's not focus on this right now. I just want to enjoy my night with you and kick some Taylor Swift ass in these categories!" Clarke laughed uncomfortably.

Lexa stroked her knuckles supportively, Clarke was choking back tears but Lexa didn't push. She kissed Clarke reassuringly, she wasn't going to let the girl's stupid ex from ruining their night together.

"You know Taylor Swift has nothing on you babe, but if she ever decides she wants to swing the other way and date me . . . " Lexa joked.

"You're an ass," Clarke grinned amusedly.

"Yeah, but I'm yours," Lexa smirked and leaned in for a kiss that left Clarke forgetting her name.

They cuddled up against each other and made fun of all the outfits the celebrities had the audacity to wear as they waited for the show to begin.

"And the award for best music video goes to. . . Clarke Griffin, 'Nothing More'!"

Clarke smiled as she stood up and hugged Lexa, the brunette gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and watched proudly as Clarke made her way up to the stage.

"Wow, this is great. I honestly didn't think I stood a chance in this category with all my fellow nominees. First I'd like to thank the fans for watching this music video over and over again, without your support I wouldn't be able to do what I do. I'd like to thank my director for working with me and making my vision for the video come to life. I'd like to thank my co-star Tyler Posey, you were amazing and I couldn't have asked for anyone better. You really brought justice to this song. I'd like to thank my girlfriend Leksa for being my beautiful date tonight and always putting up with my morning breath. And lastly, I'd like to thank my best friend and manager Raven Reyes for always being there for me and pushing me to talk to my boo in the first place. Thank you," Clarke grinned and fist pumped with the Grammy as she made her way off stage. She handed it to Raven backstage to keep it safe before weaving back to meet her girlfriend who would not doubt be a little pouty for being called boo in front of the entire nation.

"And the award for best pop solo performance goes to . . . Clarke Griffin!"

"And the award for Song of the Year goes to . . . Clarke Griffin!"

"Okay, we are down to the last awards of the night. Let's check out the nominees for best new artist," Clarke gave a comforting squeeze to Lexa's shaking hands as the screen showed clips, "James Bay (Come on let it go, just let it be, why don't you be you, and I'll be me), Troye Sivan (My youth is yours, a truth so loud you can't ignore, my youth my youth my youth), Alessia Cara (I ask myself what am I doing here, ohhh here, ohhh here), Leksa (I hate you I love you I hate that I love you, you want her you need her, and I will never be her), Daya (Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?). And the award for best new artist goes to. . . LEEEKKKSSAA!!"

The camera panned to the shocked brunette in the audience. Clarke's eyes lit up for her and Lexa's hands covered her mouth, tears pooling in her green orbs. The blonde pecked her lips and gave her a playful shove on the butt towards the stage. Lexa tried not to trip over her dress as she walked up the steps to the stage. She held the Grammy like a child and looked around at the celebrities around her.

"This is. . . I don't even have words for how amazing this is. Wow, I can't believe it. I'd like to thank my manager Anya for discovering me and giving me the freedom to create the music I believe in. I'd like to thank my parents for supporting my dream of becoming a singer. But most of all, I'd like to thank Clarke. Clarke who, yes has bad morning breath, but Clarke who is always by my side pushing me to be better. Clarke who lets me sing off key in the shower, and Clarke who takes my breath away every time she walks in the same room as me. To the fans, thank you as well. I can't put into words for how grateful I am that people actually listen to my music and come to see me on tour. You guys rock. Peace out," Lexa finished lamely. She just wanted to get off that damn stage and get back to her girlfriend. Anya gave her a small hug backstage where she was hanging out with Raven. They took her award and kept it safe until the girls had to pose with their winnings after the show.

"The final award of the night, the award for album of the year goes to '1989' Taylor Swift!"

"Is there anything Taylor Swift can't win," Clarke grumbled.

Lexa chuckled and patted Clarke's knee affectionately, "She can't win my heart Clarke, only you can," the blonde leaned in for a more than PG kiss as Taylor Swift rambled up on stage.

The celebrities dispersed and Raven and Anya made their way to their clients who were still too busy feeling each other up in their seats.

"Get a room lovebirds, but after pictures. We have a shoot set up and ready for you two. Don't bother with interviews, we can do those tomorrow. But tweet something at least," Raven advised.

Both Clarke and Leksa pulled out their phones in the car as Raven and Anya argued over some documentary they watched last night.

@ClarkeGriffindor: Thank you again to all the fans who made tonight possible for me and my wonderful date! Had a blast at the #Grammys but can't wait to snuggle up in bed with sweatpants and my girl *heart arrow emoji*

@LeksaTheLesbian: My first #Grammys were a success! Thank you to all the fans but thank you Clarke for holding my hand the entire time even though I had sweaty palms. *picture of hands intertwined in Lexa's lap* #HandGoals

"Hand goals, seriously Lex?"Clarke chuckled.

The brunette just shrugged and raised the back of Clarke's hand to her lips.

The shoot was a quaint little garden illuminated by strung paper lanterns that complimented the girls' dresses. They shot a few pictures but their managers could tell that they just wanted to settle in for the night so they sped through the poses and had called it a night when they couldn't take their eyes off of each other enough to focus any more.

Clarke kissed her slow and tender in the car, they were both tired and they weren't going to get it on while Raven and Anya were in the car.

They dropped their managers off at the hotel, Anya carrying Raven in because she fell asleep on her girlfriend's shoulder on the ride back.

Clarke set the Grammy's down on the table and the women carefully removed their dresses and jewelry in the bus living room. They stood side by side naked in the bathroom, playfully bumping hips as they wiped their make-up off and brushed teeth through foamy toothpaste grins. Lexa picked Clarke up by the back of her thighs and the blonde let out a muffled surprised squeal as Lexa's lips met hers and she was carried into the bedroom, let's hooked around the tan waist. Lexa laid her down on the bed gently, lips never detaching, as she scooted them up the bed with her knees until Clarke's head hit the pillow. She deepened the kiss, enjoying the moan that vibrated against her lips from Clarke's throat. The blonde's hands were digging into her hips. Lexa cupped her breasts and kneaded them roughly the way Clarke liked it. She was already wet and eager when Lexa slipped two fingers into her center. She canted her hips up but Lexa flattened them with her palm. They kissed through swollen lips and orgasms. Clarke used all the strength left in her to flip the brunette on her back and kiss down her twitching abs. She teased Lexa mercilessly until she was about to combust. It didn't take long for Lexa to come when Clarke's lips finally latched onto her clit. She cried out into the night and rode out her orgasm until her girlfriend finally crawled back up and cuddled into her. When her breath returned to its steady pace, she maneuvered them under the covers and Clarke snuggled into her impossibly closer. The pale leg was slung over her stomach and pressing against her hip to keep Lexa's side packed against Clarke's stomach. The blonde rested her hands on Lexa's side and her head nuzzled into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Their sweaty bodies kept each other warm.

"Do you want to talk about tonight baby?" Clarke asked through her tired voice.

"Tonight was amazing, Clarke. Thank you again for being by my side through all of it. I'm still in shock. We need to get a case for those awards. But do you want to talk about what happened with. . . Finn?" Clarke shifted uncomfortably in Lexa's arms, and sighed regretfully. "Are we about to have the exes talk?" she groaned.

"We might as well get it out of the way," the brunette encouraged softly.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning then. When I six I had my first kiss. Well, sort of," Clarke chuckled at the memory, "It was my friend Octavia's brother, Bellamy. He was nine, and he had this really floppy brown hair. One day on the playground our classes were out at the same time and we were all playing hide and seek together. Bell and I were hiding together in the tunnel and he told me that I smelled really nice, not like Octavia who always smelled like dirt and her shoes stunk up their room. Anyway, he kind of just gave me a peck and we both rubbed our mouths and grimaced at the cooties we gave each other. Bell has always been like a brother to me as well so after that it never happened again," Lexa rubbed her thumb comfortingly over Clarke's hip bone. "My first real kiss was when I was thirteen. It was the seventh grade dance and I had went with some friends. A boy in one of my classes, Jasper, he wasn't the most sociable kid in school. He like to hang out with his friend Monty. The two were kind of nerdy and like to play video games a lot. Anyway, I guess I have a thing for brunette's with long hair because he came up and practically peed his pants asking me to dance. I agreed mostly because I felt bad for him but I was thirteen and it was kind of charming that he wanted to dance with me in my awkward ratty- hair-and-braces-and-I'm-just-starting-to-come-into-my-boobs years,"

"I love your boobs," Lexa murmured.

"I know you do, baby," Clarke chuckled, "So we danced to Soulja Boy and then he leaned in and tried to stick his tongue down my throat. We never talked after that and Jasper went back to being that socially awkward kid who hung out with his equally as nerdy best friend. I thought boys were icky after that anyway, until freshman year of high school. I faded out of my awkward looks and grew into my body. There was a senior boy, Drew, who took interest in me. He was on the football team and I was a cheerleader on JV. He asked me out and of course I said yes. He had gorgeous brown eyes and he was tall and muscular. He picked me up in his car and we made out in the movie theatre. He tasted like tic tacs and smelled strongly of Axe. We did it in his backseat. It hurt a lot and I woke up with blood in my underwear the next morning. My mom held me close and comforted me as I cried. He said he would call me but he never did and I avoided him in school. He had a new girl on his arm every week. I was really angry at first but eventually I got over it.

I kissed my first girl sophomore year. The cheerleaders had convinced me to play a game of spin the bottle at some jock's party. I was a little buzzed but not completely plastered so I agreed. Her name was Kate. She was a junior, really pretty, straight, but pretty. Anyway we kissed and her lips were soft and nothing like his. Well, we ended up in Seven Minutes of Heaven together and she kind of just rubbed my clit outside my jeans and I had no idea that my body was feeling pleasure. I had never masturbated before then and my experience with Drew wasn't a pleasant one so I had never really thought about orgasms before. My face was so flushed and I was embarrassed by the responses my body was having to her touch. She reassured me that everything I was feeling was okay and that no one would have to know what happened in that broom closet with her. She would wink at me in the hallways sometimes and I would feel that familiar throb in my core when she did that. I slept around with drunk girls at parties in high school just to feel what it was like and to learn how to pleasure other girls. I didn't go to a normal college because my career was taking off after that so I just took some online courses. Finn was my first serious relationship. We met at a party and he was really sweet. We were both twenty-three at the time. He wasn't drinking and neither was I. He was really charming, knew all the right things to say, could always make me laugh. He asked me out and we ended up ditching the party and going out that night. He took me to a little pottery barn that was opened late and we made horrible clay vases. When it was time to go home, he was a gentleman. He walked me home and kissed me on my doorstep then he called me the next day and we set up another date. Two years later we were broken up. A year after that, I met you, and here we are," Clarke shrugged.

"Clarke," Lexa whispered through her tears.

"It's okay, Lexa, I know," Clarke leaned up to kiss the tears falling onto Lexa's cheeks. She sealed the brunette's lips in promise. While Lexa gained her composure, Clarke waited patiently. She could feel Lexa's heartbeat against her palm steady and beating. Lexa stared holes into the ceiling trying to find the courage to tell Clarke about her past.

"Did you always know you were gay?" Clarke asked gently.

"Yeah," Lexa swallowed, "I pretty much always knew. I wasn't really the most sociable kid growing up, but I realized I was gay in middle school. My parents were accepting, they're not the most involved parents but they worked a lot so that they could provide for me and I know they love me, but my friends at the time were religious snobs and they damned me to Hell when I told them. I had my first kiss junior year. There was this girl in my gym class, her name was Elizabeth but everyone just called her Echo because she had a slight stutter issue as a kid. It wasn't as bad in high school, but I didn't mind that. Actually, I could've listened to her talk and never gotten bored, no matter what she talked about. She was gorgeous, Clarke. Anyway, she caught me looking at her changing in the locker room. I didn't mean to, and it wasn't like I was ogling her boobs, but something about her just drew me in. She asked me out and I was hesitant at first, because even though I was out to my parents and my so called friends had told the entire school, I didn't know what it was like to date a girl. I didn't know the protocol, I didn't even know how to be with anyone. I was worried I wasn't going to be able to protect her if anything happened. I was awkwardly tall in high school, scrawny. But she was patient, and persistent. We didn't kiss until the fifth date. But she tasted like cotton candy from the fair and I thought kissing her just felt right. I never wanted to stop kissing her. My parents loved her. They thought she was an angel sent from heaven because she made me really happy and I broke out of my shell. We made love senior year," by now Lexa was playing with Clarke's fingers in her own and refusing to meet her beautiful blue eyes, "We had planned to go to college together, she wanted to be a movie director. But she was an army child and her dad got transferred a few months before graduation. She broke it off, saying she loved me but she couldn't be with me from across the states. I closed up. I worked hard to graduate and focus on my studies but it hurt so fucking bad, Clarke. I think the first heartbreak is always the worst because your heart is whole before it is cracked the first time. And you're usually young when it happens. I met Costia my freshman year of college. We had an intro class together and it was awful. We sat next to each other and bonded over our hatred of that class and the horrible professor. She broke down my walls. She could get through to me when no one else could. I realized I had fallen for her during sophomore year. We accidently had sex junior year but she broke my heart when she told me she would never love me that way. Senior year, she got an abortion but then got back together with the father before graduation and made plans with him. She just left me, broken and abandoned. Anya discovered me in the record shop the summer after graduation. One thing led to the next, and I was on a radio show debuting my first single, and the rest, they say, is history."

"I can't believe our managers got together," Clarke grimaced/chuckled.

"I know right, like what are the odds?" Lexa agreed.

"Lexa . . . I just want you to know that I really care for you. And I would never do anything to intentionally break your heart. Thank you for trusting me with it."

"I really care for you too, Clarke," Lexa swallowed. She leaned down to place a lingering kiss on Clarke's lips before cuddling up and murmuring how tired she was. They fell asleep curled up into each other, small smiles gracing their faces.

 

†

 

"That month went by so fast. I can't believe this is our last show," Lexa confessed as Clarke's make-up artist applied the final touches to the blonde's cheeks.

The young man left them alone and Clarke turned to Lexa, pulling the taller girl into her lap in front of the vanity. Lexa automatically nuzzled Clarke's neck with her nose, smelling like perfume and just _Clarke_.

"Do you regret it?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"No," Lexa replied confidently, "Never," she sighed, "But we do need to figure out what we want to do after the tour."

"Well, after the tour I plan on fucking your brains out Ms. Woods," Clarke smirked.

Lexa let out a small whimper, "Clarke," she whined, "I'm trying to be serious here. If you plan on doing that later, then we need to talk now because you know the minute your lips meet mine I won't be able to focus on anything other than your increased heartbeat and skilled fingers." "Okay, you're right," the blonde surrendered, "I know you have been talking about doing a tour for your debut album, and Anya would agree that that's what's in your best interest. And I was thinking about taking some time off to write some new material for my next album. That being said, I can talk to Raven about me joining you. I know Anya and Raven don't want to strain their relationship after it just started and I don't want to be away from you because I can't sleep at night without you in my arms. So I could tag along, you know be your biggest fan and number one groupie," she chuckled, "I can write while you're working and if you still want to keep doing duets I can come out for a number during your set. I know it's a lot very quickly but I . . . I'm the best version of myself when I'm with you," Clarke finished with her forehead pressed against Lexa's.

"Clarke," she whispered lovingly, but gulped, "You don't think it's too much do you? I mean we've only been dating for a month and you're practically asking to move in," Lexa pointed out.

"Lexa, I know it's soon but you mean so much more to me than I can put into words," Clarke pleaded.

The brunette pulled back to get lost in the blue of Clarke's eyes. "Clarke, you know I'm not Finn," the blonde's eyebrows narrowed at the name, "Baby, just listen to me. This past month has been nothing but amazing, but I think some time apart will only make our relationship stronger. We can skype, and call, and text, and I can visit you in between shows but we jumped into a relationship head first. I think being apart will test our ability to communicate and trust but I know you and I can handle it. Clarke, we're Cleska. Nothing is going to tear us apart. I will be back in your arms night after night as soon as you know it. I don't plan on leaving the country, it's only going to be a small tour. Six months tops. You need to rest and focus on your music. We do owe our managers a song, you know," Lexa winked.

Clarke sighed, "I'm not going to like it, but you're right. I think some space would be good for us. How do you always know exactly what to say to make me see past my heart and make decisions with my head?" Clarke chuckled.

Lexa smiled, "It's a gift. Now we have twenty minutes before I need to take the stage and I think we can manage a quickie before that happens," Lexa didn't even wait for a response as she leaned down to capture Clarke's top lip between her own.

 

†

 

"Please welcome back Leksa!" Clarke yelled into the mic.

Leksa walked out smirking confidently as the crowd screamed her name. She had changed from her normal plaid shirt and ripped skinny jeans into black leather booty shorts laced up at the sides, a white v-neck two sizes too small so it showed off ample cleavage with her black lace push up bra underneath and plenty of midriff skin, all complimented by six inch red 'fuck me' heels. Her hair was pulled back in two warrior braids, and her make-up accentuated her plump lips and seductive eyes. Clarke openly gaped at her girlfriend's transformation as she stumbled into her position across the stage. They had originally planned to "Roses" by the Chainsmokers but Clarke recognized the beat to be "Pillow Talk" by Zayn. The lights dimmed and her palm was so sweaty she thought she was going to drop her mic.

The two women stood on the opposing sides of the stage in the pitch darkness, the crowd deadly silent. The band slowly built the beat up until Lexa raised the mic to her lips.

 

_Climb on board, we'll go slow and high tempo_

 

The crowd erupted in cheers as Lexa's seductive voice filled the darkness of the arena. She rolled her hips around as she sang "climb on board."

 

_Light and dark, hold me hard and mellow_

 

A spotlight flickered overhead Lexa as she sang the first part of the line. She ran her hand down her stomach and over her crotch as she smirked into the second part of the line.

 

_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 

she sang confidently

 

_Nobody but you_

 

she pointed at Clarke whose spotlight flickered on over head

 

_Body but me_

 

pointed at herself

 

_Bodies together_

 

she fully faced Clarke who was trying stand still on her side of the stage

_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

_I love to wake up next to you_

 

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors_ (they sang together)

 _In a place that feels the tears_ (they both preteneded to wipe a tear down their cheek)

 _The place to lose your fears_ (Lexa rolled her hips around)

 _Reckless behavior_ (the brunette thrust her hips out towards Clarke and the crowd screamed and cried as they filmed it)

_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

_In the bed all day, bed all, bed all day_

_Fucking and fighting off_ (Lexa put extra emphasis on the word fucking)

_It's a paradise and it's a warzone_

_It's a paradise and it's a warzone_

(Lexa crossed the stage and stopped in the center and the spotlight followed her)

 

 _Pillow Talk_ (Clarke sang)

 _My enemy, my ally_ (she smirked at Lexa)

 _Prisoners_ (she belted as she crossed the stage to meet Lexa, stopping about two inches from the girl)

 _Then we're free_ (she winked and yanked around Lexa's waist to pull them flush together)

 

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_ (she ground her hips into Lexa's)

 _Nobody but you, body but me, body but us, bodies together_ (she jutted her ass out as she pivoted and slid swaying down Lexa's front and back up)

 _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_ , (Clarke threw her head back and Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's midsection)

 _I love to wake up next to you_ (Clarke sang)

 

 _So we'll piss of the neighbors_ (they sang together)

_In a place that feels the tears_

_The place to lose your fears yeah_

_Reckless behavior_ (Clarke sang) _A place that is so good, so dirty and raw_ (Lexa sang)

 _In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_ (they sang together)

 _It's a paradise and it's a warzone_ (Lexa sang) _It's a paradise and it's a warzone_ (Clarke sang)

 

The beat broke so it was just the snare and the two women on stage together in the spotlight.

The circled each other with seductive eyes as they chanted back and forth

_paradise_

_paradise_

_paradise_

_paradise_

_warzone_

_warzone_

_warzone_

_warzone_

 

They came to stop side by side in front of the audience at the edge of the stage, shoulders touching. Lexa held her microphone out and the right side of the audience chanted "paradise," then Clarke held out her microphone and the left side of the audience countered with "warzone."

 

They clasped hands and belted out the chorus together one more time.

 

_So we'll piss off the neighbors_

_In a place that feels the tears_

_A place to lose your fears yeah_

_Reckless behavior_

_A place that is so good,_

_So dirty and raw,_

_In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day,_

_Fucking and fighting on_

_It's a paradise and it's a warzone_

_It's a paradise and it's a warzone_

 

The crowd erupted in cheers as they bowed together. Then Clarke sidestepped and held her hands up presenting Lexa. The brunette blushed and bowed again at the crazy crowed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a young teenage girl try to run onto the stage but security caught her and escorted her through the stadium. Lexa straightened her back up and pulled Clarke in by the waist into a breathless kiss. She winked at the stunned blonde and swayed her hips off stage, waving to the crowd and blowing kisses as she left.

She waited patiently in the wings as Clarke finished her set like they both weren't about to combust from sexual frustration.

"Encore, encore, encore, encore!" The crowd cheered as Clarke stood in her final pose, fist raised with the mic and head tilted down, eyes shut.

"Boston you are in luck, I have a song I have been working on and I want to see how ya'll feel about it. Hit it," Clarke smirked at Lexa in the wings who had her eyebrows raised in question.

**Everybody wants to know**

**if we fucked on the bathroom sink**

(she turned her head and winked directly at Lexa whose eyes were wide at the memory)

**How your hands felt in my hair,**

**If we were high on amphetamines.**

**And everybody wants to hear**

**How we chain-smoked until three**

**And how you laughed when you said my name**

**How you gripped my hips so mean** (she wrapped her arm across her torso and jutted her hip out to the side)

 

 **We wrote a story in the fog of the windows that night** (she used her pointer finger to pretend to write a story in the air)

**But the ending is the same every damn time**

**We wrote a story in the fog of the windows that night**

**But the ending is the same every damn time**

(She walked down the steps of the stage, followed by security, and walked through the aisles high fiving her crying fans)

 

**They think I'm insane,**

**They think my lover is strange,**

**But I don't have to fucking tell them anything**

**And I'm gonna write it all down**

**And I'm gonna sing it on stage**

**But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything**

**That's the beauty of a secret**

**You know you're supposed to keep it** (she twirled her wrist around as if it was obvious)

 **That's the beauty of a secret** (she put her finger up to her lips)

**You know you're supposed to keep it**

**But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything** (she pretended to zip her lips and throw the key away as she climbed back up onto the stage)

**Everybody's waiting up**

**To hear if I dear speak your name** (she sang crouched down and sang directly into a shell shocked young boy in the front row)

**Or put it deep beneath the track,**

**Like the hole you left in me**

(She dipped down and raised her ass up slowly behind her)

**And everybody wants to know**

**How it felt to hear you scream** (Ohhh she moaned into the mic, throwing her head back) [Lexa crossed her legs painfully in the wings of the stage, she was so turned on]

**They know you walk like you're a god,**

**They can't believe I made you weak** (she dropped to her knees and the crowed screamed even louder)

 

(She crawled seductively towards the audience on her hands and knees and swung her blonde hair around her head clockwise) [Fuck me, Lexa muttered and gritted her teeth]

 

(She rolled onto her back with her hair spilling over the edge of the stage, knees bent at a 45 degree angle, security immediately lining up to stop any fans who wanted to charge)

**They think I'm insane,**

**They think my lover is strange,**

**But I don't have to fucking tell them anything**

**And I'm gonna write it all down**

**And I'm gonna sing it on stage**

**But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything**

**That's the beauty of a secret**

**You know you're supposed to keep it**

**That's the beauty of a secret**

**You know you're supposed to keep it**

**But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything**

 

(She spun back around to sit cross legged on the ground facing the audience)

 

**These days I can't seem to get along with anyone**

**Get by with anyone**

**These days I can't seem to make this right**

**Well, is this fine? Will it be alright** (she looked directly at Lexa as she sang this part)

 

(Lexa walked out onto stage and held her hand up for Clarke to take. She interlocked their fingers and put her other hand on Clarke's waist as Clarke sang the last part of the song directly to her).

 

**They think I'm insane,**

**They think my lover is strange,**

**But I don't have to fucking tell them anything**

**And I'm gonna write it all down**

**And I'm gonna sing it on stage**

**But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything**

**That's the beauty of a secret**

**You know you're supposed to keep it**

**That's the beauty of a secret**

**You know you're supposed to keep it**

**But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything**

 

Lexa held her tight after the song finished and the blonde's tears soaked her neck. The fans began to make their way out of the stadium but Lexa just kept holding Clarke, and Clarke held onto Lexa.

 

"We're going to be okay, right?" Clarke mumbled into her shoulder.

She gripped the woman impossibly closer, and tucked her chin on Clarke's head, "We're going to be just fine, Clarke," she whispered.

"Come on," Clarke pulled back and wiped her tears, "Raven and Anya want to go out. A few of my friends flew in as well and I would love for you to meet them." "Anything you want babe, just as long as you're not too tired afterwards because I believe I was promised to have my brains fucked out," she winked.

"I'm always tired but never with you," Clarke sang and Lexa just hit her shoulder playfully before grabbing her hand and walking her through the halls to Clarke's dressing room. They thanked all the staff they passed, but teased each other verbally and physically when no one was looking.

Their managers were making out on Clarke's dressing room couch when they walked in and Raven just flipped them off. Somehow Clarke persuaded Lexa to leave on her outfit while she changed into something equally as slutty. Raven and Anya were still attached at the lip in the limo while Lexa and Clarke were scrolling through twitter and looking at all the pictures and videos the fans were already posting from the show.

"I love that pic," Lexa smiled as she looked over Clarke's shoulder. She was standing behind Clarke in the middle the stage in the spotlight during Pillow Talk. Her right hand was gripping the mic at her lips and her eyes were shut while her head was tilted sideways so that she wasn't singing directly into Clarke's ear. The other hand rested on Clarke's hip and the blonde had her head tilted back slightly, belting out lyrics and eyes also closed. Clarke saved the picture to her camera roll and quoted the tweet to thank the fan, saying that she and Lexa loved the picture. Lexa just kissed Clarke's head and they continued to scroll until they pulled up to the club.

Raven reluctantly split from Anya to get drinks because she already knew the group waiting for them at the table. Lexa and Anya waited nervously behind Clarke as the group all jumped up to hug the blonde and tell her how much they missed her. Finally Clarke stepped back and grabbed Lexa's hand, calming her nerves instantly.

"Okay, so this is my amazing girlfriend Lexa, and her manager and Raven's girlfriend, Anya. Babes this is Octavia, her boyfriend Lincoln, Miller, Wells, Bellamy, and Harper."

"Nice to meet you all," Lexa smiled politely with a shy wave.

Octavia stepped forward first and hugged the stiff brunette "Any girl of Clarke's is a friend of mine. I want all the juicy details later," Octavia whispered in her ear. Clarke of course heard and just shook her head. Lincoln and Lexa traded respectful head nods. Miller shook her hand and complimented her on her nail polish. Bellamy shook her hand, eyes glinting proud with approval of Clarke's girl.

"So you're the first kiss," Lexa raised an eyebrow as she shook Bellamy's hand. The boy flushed red but cleared his throat and dropped his hand as everyone laughed.

"Yeah well, I'm just glad Clarke got over her fear of cooties," he joked. Clarke rolled her eyes.

Harper held her hand out and gripped Lexa's forearm with her and Lexa did the same. Harper grinned in response as if Lexa just passed a test, and Lexa internally patted herself on the back.

Raven came back with a big tray of shots and the group smooshed in a booth and downed them eagerly. They were all feeling the buzz of the alcohol but just enough to loosen them up, not enough to even be tipsy. They traded stories of their childhoods, trying to embarrass Clarke as much as possible but Lexa just found it endearing. At the end of the night, Octavia pulled Lexa aside and Bellamy pulled Anya aside to give them the "break her heart, I'll break you" speech but other than that Lexa couldn't have imagined a better night. She just hoped that things would stay the way they were as Lexa prepared and departed for her tour and Clarke went home to visit her parents and work on her next album.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a busy college student but I will try to update once a week. Sorry if I break that promise a lot. I do my best. Suggestions are always welcome, I love feedback. Thanks!


End file.
